LEYENDA
by tildita
Summary: Una antigua leyenda vuelve.Hermione, un sueño que se repite, y el misterioso parecido que tiene con la mujer del cuadro...Draco intenta protegerla, y un hombre que aparece de la nada, transforma su vida apacible en un fogoso viaje al pasado...LEMMON!
1. Chapter 1

ACLARACIÓN: COMO DIRÍA JOS BLACK, ESTE ES UN FIC "EXPERIMENTAL"

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES ESTÁN FUERA DE ORDEN, Y EN UNIVERSO ALTERNO. NO CREO QUE HAYA ROMANCE, PERO SÍ SEXO. (YA ADIVINO SUS SONRISAS, PERVERTIDAS!) DE MANERA QUE SI LES GUSTA EL CANON, O BUSCAN UN DRAMIONE, ACÁ NO LO ENCONTRARÁN. LO PENSÉ COMO UN ONE SHOT, PERO MI LOCA IMAGINACIÓN COMENZO A CORRER MÁS RÁPIDO DE LO QUE YO ESPERABA, Y LA HISTORIA EMPEZÓ A CRECER.

DEJENME SUS OPINIONES, Y HASTA PUEDEN DARME IDEAS, POR QUE ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE SUBO UN FIC SIN TENER MÁS DE LA MITAD DE LA HISTORIA ESCRITA, ASÍ QUE PARA MÍ, SERÁ TODO UN DESAFÍO!

CARTELERA DE ANUNCIOS (JA,JA,JA A A, ): DOS RECOMENDACIONES; **"UN HUECO EN MI ALMA"** DE JOS BLACK, Y **"VERTE DESPUÉS DE LA LUNA LLENA"** DE -PER-DI-BLES!

Y AHORA, CON USTEDES...

"LEYENDA"

Capitulo 1

ALGÚN LUGAR DE INGLATERRA- AÑO 1000.

En el borde del acantilado, se aprecia una silueta.

Aunque una vieja y gastada capa oculta su figura casi en su totalidad, se adivina una mujer. La capucha que vela su rostro, deja escapar hebras de su cabello, largo, sedoso, castaño.

Los pensamientos que ocupan su mente, son tan irascibles como el mar que se agita allí, en la amplia negrura de la noche.

Tiene que tomar una decisión, rápido. Sabe que ellos vienen, y que no tendrán piedad…

Y ella acabaría allí, por que no tendría el valor para destruirlos; no sería capaz de invocar sus poderes para protegerse, porque sembraría la muerte y la destrucción sobre toda esa gente que la acompaña desde que tiene memoria.

Dibuja un pentagrama en el piso y se sitúa en el centro. Invoca el poder de la luz, alza sus manos y su mirada al cielo y comienza a murmurar un antiguo conjuro.

Los escucha llegar. Una turba donde ella reconoce a muchos amigos, conocidos, gente que la ha visto crecer, avanza llena de odio; pero al verla se paralizan. Solo él, el del cabello rojo, trata de hacerlos retroceder, intenta una débil defensa de la joven. Pero nadie lo escucha, es sabido por todos, que él la ha amado en silencio desde que eran apenas unos niños… Lair no puede ocultar su temor, no quiere que ella resulte dañada, pero tampoco puede hacer mucho por ayudarla, y la gran contradicción en que incurre lo llena de rabia e impotencia.

Ella solo le sonríe desde su círculo de fuego, más bella que nunca; y todos se sienten culpables. ¿Cómo puede ser que la joven Candace sea una bruja? De seguro, hay un error…pero ellos, los Señores de Las Sombras lo aseguran; y nunca se equivocan. Nadie se atrevería a contradecirlos.

La joven alza su vista una vez más, y entonces, un rayo de luz cruza el cielo, haciendo que todos se sobresalten, y cuando vuelven la mirada al punto en que la joven se encuentra, notan que el sitio está vacío, y en el centro, reposa una rosa blanca...

.

LONDRES- ÉPOCA ACTUAL.

Otra vez ese sueño.

Últimamente se repite con más frecuencia. ¿Qué significará? La joven aterrada, la muchedumbre que se acerca amenazante, el amor que adivina en el joven pelirrojo, esa luz en el cielo; que le da serenidad, la rosa blanca… Sin variaciones, el sueño se repite, y casi siempre ella siente la angustia del joven, la paz que flota en el aire cuando aparece la rosa, y si bien, no comprende de que pueda tratarse; desearía por lo menos poder ver la cara de la joven, ya que siempre está oculta tras la capucha.

Mira el reloj, y se lanza en carrera contra el tiempo. Ducha, desayuno rápido, el transporte, y solo llega unos minutos tarde a su trabajo.

Su jefe la mira despectivo, pero ella lo ignora y saluda amigable, como todos los días.

-Buenos días, señor Malfoy.- Él la mira de arriba abajo, pero al fin, sonríe.

-¿Otra vez tarde, Granger? Si sigues así, voy a descontarte los minutos que le debes a la galería…Si por lo menos me dijeras que te desveló un hombre…Pero ya sé que eso no ocurrió. ¿O me equivoco?-

-¡Ya te dije mil veces que no te metas en mi vida! Perdón. –Ella lo besa sonriente, y hace un gesto con las manos, indicándole que no le teme.-No va a volver a suceder, pero últimamente, no sé que pasa, tuve otra vez ese sueño, y parece que solo puedo despertar después de haber aparecido la rosa…-

-A lo mejor es un mensaje subliminal de alguna florería…-él ríe, y después de despeinarla con ambas manos, la abraza. Se conocieron en la escuela de arte, él al principio se había comportado como un latoso y arrogante, y ella vivía remedándolo, pero con el correr del tiempo, se hicieron muy amigos, tanto, que cuando terminaron la carrera, y él le propuso trabajar juntos, ella no lo dudó. Sólo que siempre le decía bromeando, que él era el jefe, ya que la mayor parte de la inversión había corrido por su cuenta.

-¡Basta Draco! Ya te dije mil veces que odio que hagas eso. Dime, ¿qué novedades hay?-

-¡Trabajo! Solo piensas en trabajo. Tenemos que ir a ver una colección a Dover. ¿Podríamos hacerlo el fin de semana? Así de paso, te despejas un poco. A ver si dejas atrás ese sueño. Solo debe ser un poco de stress, casi no sales de esta galería, no tienes vida social, ni un novio que te alegre la vida.- él alza una ceja significativamente. Ella vive dedicada a la galería, y nada ni nadie la distrae. Por supuesto que tuvo un par de relaciones, pero en cuanto las cosas comienzan a ponerse serias, ella huye, y tampoco se toma el tiempo para distraerse, o divertirse; en cambio él, hace todo lo contrario. Si bien la galería es algo importante en su vida, nunca podría dejar su vida social atrás solo por dedicarse al trabajo, y es común que tres o cuatro señoritas llamen cada día preguntando por él. En esos casos, siempre es ella quién se hace cargo de la situación, y siempre sabe que decirle a cada una de las ocasionales conquistas.

-Claro, tendría que hacer como tú, y tener un ejercito de hombres dando vueltas alrededor mío, solo para complacerte, ¿no?-

-Bueno, no tanto; ya sabes que mi encanto es único, pero podrías intentarlo, no te vendría mal. Entonces, ¿a Dover el viernes?-

-Me gusta la idea. Cerramos acá, y emprendemos viaje, pasamos la noche en alguna bonita posada, el sábado nos ocupamos de la colección, y nos queda parte del domingo para descansar, y a la tarde, regresamos. ¿Te parece bien?-

-Completamente de acuerdo. Tú te ocupas de las reservas, ahora debo irme, nos vemos más tarde.- Y sale apurado, dejándola riendo, este Draco es siempre el mismo. Muy bueno para organizar, pero después se tiene que ocupar ella de todos los detalles.

Cuando consigue al fin comunicarse con la posada que tenía en mente, tiene una sensación de _deja vú,_ pero sabe que eso es imposible, ella nunca estuvo en ese lugar.

Sin embargo, algo raro sucede cuando le da su apellido a la señorita que le toma la reserva.

-¿Granger? ¿Dijo Granger?-

-Sí, dije Granger, cual es el problema?-

-No, no hay problema alguno, creí que había entendido mal, sepa disculparme.-

Los dos días que la separan del viernes pasan rápido, y cuando se da cuenta, Draco está apremiándola para qué cierren de una vez; no quiere conducir de noche, y no piensa cederle a ella el control de su coche.

El viaje transcurre sin contratiempos, los dos bromean y hacen conjeturas de lo que pueden encontrar. Les hablaron de unas joyas, una colección bastante grande de cuadros, y un par de objetos que quizás les interesen.

Cuando llegan a la posada, ella siente una sensación muy rara; como de familiaridad; y esto en cierta forma, la pone nerviosa. Draco está haciendo el check-in, y ella se acerca cuando nota que él discute con la encargada.

-G-R-A-N-G-E-R. Sí, Granger; ¿me puede decir qué es lo que no entiende? Si tanto le disgusta Granger, ponga Hermione Malfoy, y terminamos el tema.-

-No, no se trata de que a mí no me guste; pero será mejor que ponga Malfoy… ¿Ustedes no son de aquí, no?-

-Por supuesto que no. Vinimos por el fin de semana. ¿Terminó? ¿Podrá decirnos cuál es nuestra habitación, y podré al fin darme un baño?-Ella le tironea de la manga, pero el joven la tranquiliza con un gesto y la joven se dedica a observar el hall donde se encuentran. Es una sala amplia y acogedora, con una gran chimenea que domina la estancia, y un par de sillones y mesitas diseminados de manera de lograr un cálido ambiente. Solo cuando ella levanta la vista, lo ve.

Sobre la chimenea, un cuadro de gran tamaño impone su presencia. Y en él, una mujer de capa observa la lejanía desde un acantilado, mientras una horda armada con palos y antorchas se acerca por el fondo.

-¡Draco! ¡Tienes que ver esto!- El nombrado se acerca, todavía con el fastidio pintado en la cara, esa empleada sí que lo sacó de quicio.

-¿Qué sucede, preciosa?- Pero ella está como en trance, con la vista clavada en el cuadro.-¡Hey! Acá Draco llamando…- y apoya su mano en el hombro de su amiga.-La pintura es buena, pero no creo que sea para tanto, Herms.-

-Es la mujer de mi sueño. No. **Es** mi sueño.- y lo mira angustiada.

* * *

¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ?

SALUDOS "EXPERIMENTALES"!

TILDITA


	2. Chapter 2

VOLVIÓ TILDITA RECARGADA!!!! JAJAJAAAA.....

PARA LAS QUE PREGUNTARON, ESTA HISTORIA SIGUE HASTA EL FINAL. PUEDE SER QUE SE INTERRUMPA(INVOLUNTARIAMENTE, PARA MI) COMO AHORA, QUE ESTUVE QUINCE LAAARGOS DÍAS SIN INTERNET, POR UN ROBO DE CABLES TELEFONICOS, PERO EN CUANTO SE ME SOLUCIONARON LOS INCONVENIENTES TECNICOS, ¡AQUÍ ESTOY! USTEDES DESPUES JUZGARAN SI VALIÓ LA PENA, PERO LA HISTORIA VA A CONTINUAR.

A CAUSA DE MIS DÍAS DESCONECTADA, ESTUVE LEYENDO SOBRE VIKINGOS, Y MITOLOGIA ESCANDINAVA...Y ESO TERMINÓ MESCLANCOSE CON ESTE FIC. ESPERO NO CONFUNDIRLAS!

LES AGRADEZCO LOE COMENTARIOS, Y VOY A ACTUALIZAR A LA BREVEDAD, ESPERO QUE NO ME HAYAN OLVIDADO!!!!

CAPITULO DOS

"….- ¡Hey! Acá Draco llamando…- y apoya su mano en el hombro de su amiga.-La pintura es buena, pero no creo que sea para tanto, Herms.-

.

-Es la mujer de mi sueño. No. **Es** mi sueño.- y lo mira angustiada."

-No puede ser, Herms, ya te dije que eso es stress; pero no te preocupes, vamos a descansar dos días, y este aire seguro que te despeja. Vamos, que la estúpida de recepción ya nos dio el cuarto. No te importa que lo compartamos, ¿no?-

-Sabes que no, al contrario. Esta posada ya me está dando una fea impresión. Es mejor que te quedes conmigo.- Él acaricia su mejilla. Su amiga siempre estuvo a su lado, ahora ella lo necesita, y él no va a abandonarla.

Se instalan al fin, y el joven le cede a ella su turno para bañarse. Y cuando al fin sale, ya tiene mejor cara.

-¿Qué te parece si mientras yo me aseo, pides la comida aquí? Así no necesitarás arreglarte, y recuerda, eres la señora Malfoy. Actúa como tal…y si te dan vueltas, o se ponen impertinentes, saca a la perra que debe haber en algún rincón tuyo, y exígeles, ponte mal educada, y hasta desagradable si hace falta…-

-Sí, exactamente como me hablan a mí, todo el prospecto de señoras Malfoy que te llaman a diario a la galería, ¿no?- Ella ríe, sabe muy bien con que tipo de señoritas se empareja su amigo.

-Justamente, a eso me refería.- El se retira cantando a viva voz, y ella sacude la cabeza.

Con el pedido no tiene problema, pero cuando recibe a la camarera, se sorprende con la mirada que le dirige la joven.

-¿Se puede saber por que me mira de esa manera?- Los consejos de Draco quedan de lado, su enojo es genuinamente de ella.

-Perdón señora; no quise ser maleducada, pero…a lo mejor… si usted mira los folletos de la posada que hay sobre la cama, comprenda mejor.- Y se retira avergonzada.

Draco está hablándole desde la ducha, pero ella lo ignora. Casi se arroja sobre los folletos, que hasta ese momento le habían pasado desapercibidos, y grande es su sorpresa, cuando vuelve a ver a la joven de su sueño, pero esta vez, con un bonito vestido de época, y de frente.

Desde el folleto, la mira una joven de rizos castaños que ella conoce bien. Por que es ella misma.

En ese momento, la puerta del baño se abre, y el joven, con el cabello húmedo se acerca a ella.

-¿No me oías?-Pero ella tampoco le contesta en esta ocasión. Sentada en la cama, devora el dichoso folleto con los ojos, aparentemente, la joven del cuadro era una lugareña llamada Candace…Granger. Y cuenta la leyenda, que acusada de bruja, iba a ser quemada, pero ésta desapareció misteriosamente, y donde ella estaba, apareció una rosa blanca.

La misma leyenda relata que un joven, Lair Weasley, enamorado de ella, enloqueció y terminó quitándose la vida en el acantilado. Su cuerpo nunca fue recuperado; el pueblo entero fue arrasado por el fuego esa misma noche, y fue reconstruido con mucho esfuerzo.

La rosa blanca, fue tomada como una señal de que ella no era bruja; y todo en aquel lugar le rinde homenaje a la pareja, pero principalmente a la joven Candace, es más, la propia posada donde se encuentran, lleva por nombre "Leyenda".

Draco leyó algo por sobre el hombro de Hermione, y comienza a reír.

-No puedes hacer caso de semejante patraña, ya hemos conocido historias similares a lo largo de nuestra carrera.-

-Sí, pero ¿Por qué vengo soñando todo esto hace meses? Y ¿tú viste la foto de la fotografía?- Y le enseña el frente del folleto. Draco lo analiza un momento, y rechaza la idea.

-Estás sugestionándote, Herms. A mí no me parece que sea tan parecida a ti.-

-Sí, se parece. Y mucho. No ahora, pero sí a la que fui hace un par de años, por la época en que nos conocimos, en la escuela. ¿Te acuerdas? Yo llevaba el cabello de ese mismo largo, y se me formaban los mismos rizos. Es más…-La joven busca en su bolso de mano, y saca, triunfal, lo que necesita.-Toma, una lupa. Fíjate en el lunar que yo tengo aquí, en la sien. Ella también lo tiene, ¿no?-

Draco toma el instrumento, no sin cierto fastidio; pero cuando mira atentamente la fotografía, levanta sus ojos hacia ella, espantado. La joven tiene el mismo lunar que él conoce en su amiga. Un estremecimiento lo recorre.

-Basta Herms, estamos alterándonos sin necesidad. Vamos a comer, vemos alguna película, y después, adormir…. ¿si?-

-Sí, va a ser mejor.- Muchas veces compartieron esa misma rutina en casa de cualquiera de los dos. Mañana, más tranquilos, podrán analizar todo desde una perspectiva distinta.

Lo despierta la voz de ella, chillando, asustada. Enciende la luz, y salta a la cama que ella ocupa.

-Herms, despierta… ¡Herms!- Ella abre los ojos, y al verlo, se abraza a su amigo, temblando.

-Era lo mismo, pero diferente, ellos comenzaban a apedrear a la joven, a Candace, y querían llevársela… ¡iban a quemarla!-

-Shhh, estás siendo influida por todo lo que pasó desde que llegamos…-Pero él también está empezando a preocuparse.-Shhhh, tranquila. Te voy a traer un poco de agua, y voy a quedarme a tu lado, hasta que te duermas.- Maldita la muestra que vinieron a ver, maldito el lugar, y malditas las pesadillas de su amiga. Se siente culpable, la idea de pasar todo el fin de semana en el lugar fue suya, y ahora lejos de tranquilizarse, ella está peor.

La mañana los encuentra abrazados, y ella sonríe al despertar. No es la primera vez que duermen juntos, y cuando despiertan ella siempre aprovecha para molestarlo.

-Draco, aléjate; le haces honor a tu nombre y tienes el aliento de un dragón…No sé como te aguantan tus novias… ¡ah! Cierto que raramente despiertas con alguna de ellas, siempre te las arreglas para despacharlas de madrugada.-

-Ah, claro. Ella me despierta de madrugada con sus chillidos, me quedo acompañándola toda la noche, y así me lo agradece.-Él se despereza, y salta hacia el baño.-Ahora en castigo, tú pides el desayuno. Pero prometo que me apuro, así a la camarera la recibo yo, y nos evitamos todas estas estupideces… ¡Vamos, perezosa; que tenemos mucho que hacer!-

Dos horas más tarde, están en el sitio que acordaron para ver la muestra. Ingresan al lugar, una casa particular devenida en museo, y nuevamente son asaltados por Candace y sus retratos. Al parecer, toda la muestra gira en torno a ella.

Recorren el salón mirando todo, incrédulos. Pareciera que en cada retrato se parece más aún a Hermione, y miran sus pertenencias con respeto; hay joyas y objetos personales, y algunas, curiosamente, son más antiguas que otras; pero lo que más les llama la atención es un espejo de mano y un cepillo a juego, que lleva sus iniciales.

Una anciana aparece repentinamente, asustándolos, y da inicio a un monologo que hiela la sangre de los jóvenes…

-Vaya… Aquí está la niña dorada que vi en las llamas. Llegas a tiempo…

Y veo que al fin cumpliste tu palabra, Gunhild, Candace, o quién quiera que seas ahora… Regresaste.- su voz parece un graznido, Hermione se esconde tras Draco, quien observa a la vieja con el ceño fruncido.-Ahora disfrutas de la impunidad que te da el desconocimiento, la ignorancia de quienes te rodean, y en eso te escudas… pero la luz sigue tras de ti… y eso estorba a tus propósitos. Pero a mí no me engañas, yo sé que tú eres culpable. Tú y solo tú lo empujaste a la muerte…y a qué él, desesperado, incendie el lugar…

Lair te amó, no tuvo la fuerza necesaria para resistirte, y te aprovechaste de su debilidad para enloquecerlo… yo lo sabía, pero no pude hacer nada… Pero juro por las runas sagradas, que no descansaré hasta que Las Norns corten tu hilo de una vez…-Su mirada se pierde en la pared, y así se queda, inmóvil y en silencio. Los dos jóvenes la imitan, solo que ambos están blancos como el papel. Dudan entre quedarse o irse, pero son interrumpidos por una atractiva mujer que llega sonriendo, y mientras los saluda con la mano, amablemente; comienza a empujar a la mujer hacia otro cuarto.

-Les pido que disculpen a mi madre, ella no está bien de salud, y a veces deambula por la casa, sin sentido-

-¡Sí, pero nos pegó flor de susto! Tendrían que procurarse alguien que se ocupe de ella, no creo que sea buena propaganda para el lugar.-Draco está molesto, y su estado se agudiza al notar la mirada de incredulidad de la mujer.

-Perdón señores Malfoy, primero, permítanme que me presente como corresponde, mi nombre es Catherine Cabot, soy la dueña legítima de todos los objetos que pueden ver, y la señora que tanto lo asustó, es mi madre, la señora Block, quién hace muchos años sufrió un ataque, y por eso permanece en ese estado.- Su mirada ahora es dura.

-Perdón si la ofendí, pero con todo lo que ella le dijo a la señorita, comprenderá que nuestro sobresalto sea legítimo.-

-¿Qué ella hizo que cosa? Si lo que usted pretende es faltarme el respeto, atacando a una pobre mujer enferma, desde ya le pido que se retire. Señor Malfoy, mi madre, hace diez años, desde la muerte de su hermana, que no pronuncia una sola palabra -

* * *

Una aclaración: Las Norns, según los vikingos, son tres hilanderas, que están sentadas junto al Pozo del Destino. Pasado, presente y futuro. Ellas tejen el hilo de cada persona dentro del complejo tapiz de la vida, y cuando llega el final, lo cortan.

¿Qué les parece hasta ahora? Nos leemos pronto.

Saluditos!

TILDITA, FELIZ CON EL REGRESO-


	3. Chapter 3

SEGUIMOS CON EL EXPERIMENTO...

CAPITULO TRES

.

"…Señor Malfoy, mi madre, hace diez años, desde la muerte de su hermana, que no pronuncia una sola palabra.-…"

Draco y Hermione se miran sin dar crédito. Pero finalmente es ella quién toma la palabra.

-Perdone a mi socio. – Estira la mano hacia la mujer.- Los dos estamos un poco nerviosos, debe habernos parecido que su madre nos hablaba. Veo que la colección está a la vista. ¿Hay algún otro objeto?-

-No, esto es todo.- Lentamente, la mujer se suaviza.

-De acuerdo, quiero que sepa, que la muestra, en el caso de que accedamos a exhibirla en nuestra galería, será tratada con mucho cuidado, y esto también podría ser beneficioso para el lugar, ya que los visitantes podrían querer conocerlo.-

-Sí, todo lo que se haga por difundir estos objetos, y la historia del lugar, nos será grato.-

-De acuerdo entonces, vamos a ver todos los objetos que se podrían exhibir, y le avisamos. Gracias- Y se aparta nuevamente adonde está Draco. En sus ojos puede ver que la situación lo shockeó. Si de él depende, se marcha en ese mismo instante, del museo, del pueblo, de la posada. Quiere volver a Londres. Este lugar no le gusta.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste que nos íbamos, que ya no nos interesa?-

-Por que quiero saber de que se tarta todo esto, y así quizás me saque ese sueño de la cabeza. Quiero saber que me está pasando. ¿Si?- Él asiente, sin estar convencido.

-De acuerdo entonces, ya sé que no lograré convencerte de lo contrario, y que la colección completa acabará en la galería, así que… ¿para qué discutir? Solo quiero que no te sigas sugestionando.-

-Y no lo haré, pero debes reconocer que todo esto es curioso, y con todos estos objetos en la galería, podré investigar a mi antojo. Aparte, las joyas valen la pena, los cuadros son interesantes…- él le mira y frunce toda su cara, ella finge que lo golpea, y finalmente, la abraza- ¡Ah! Y sin hablar de los objetos personales, que son bellísimos. Principalmente, el espejo con el cepillo. ¡Señora Cabot! ¡Catherine!- Ésta se acerca a la joven. El cruce con Draco le dejó un gesto despectivo.- Ya lo decidimos, vamos a exponer la muestra.- La joven le explica los detalles de la operación y el traslado, mientras Malfoy observa los objetos con aprensión. Esto no le gusta nada.

Se dedican el resto del día a recorrer el pintoresco lugar, y no tienen más contratiempos; salvo alguna mirada de asombro que las personas que observan a la joven les dirigen. Regresan a la posada al anochecer, y nuevamente piden servicio al cuarto. Draco se empeña en recibir él a la camarera; y la velada transcurre serenamente. Conversan, leen un poco, y finalmente se van a dormir.

Los rayos de sol en su cara le hacen cosquillas, y Hermione se despereza lentamente. Hace reto que no descansaba tan bien. Despierta a Draco lanzándole la almohada encima, y éste comienza a gruñir.

-Por una vez, Herms; ¿serías tan amable de comportarte como adulta? No puedo creer lo niña que eres a veces…- Emerge de debajo de las sábanas, y le hace una mueca de desagrado.-Por lo menos, tienes buena cara. Hace rato que no se te ve tan bien.-Se hecha boca arriba, mira el techo, reflexiona. Nunca se queda mucho en la cama, así que de un salto ya está a su lado.-Y como premio, te dejo el baño. Yo pido el desayuno, así vamos ganando tiempo.-Ella comprende que lo que él quiere es evitarle algún "disgusto", y se lo agradece con un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias.-

-De nada. Y si no te apuras, cambio de idea.-Por lo visto, él está de mejor humor hoy. Pero en realidad, lo que él quiere es que ese día pase rápido, y volver a Londres de una buena vez.

Sus deseos se cumplen, y cuando la deja a ella en la puerta de su edificio, respira aliviado. Ese lugar lo atemorizó. Todo lo que dijo aquella mujer, por que aunque no lo volvieron a mencionar, los dos saben que ella les habló; sumado al parecido de la joven Candace con Hermione…le erizan la piel.

Después de unos días, finalmente la dichosa muestra llega a destino. La gente que se ocupó del traslado la deposita en la parte de atrás de la galería, y es Hermione quién se ocupa de comenzar a desembalar los objetos, y a ordenarlos.

- ¿Quieres un poco de café?- Draco le extiende una taza, que ella agradece, mientras pasea su vista por todo el trabajo que los espera.-Hoy no. Mañana empezamos, pero hoy solo quiero irme, darme un baño y descansar.- Ella lo ve tenso, y oculta su desilusión.

-De acuerdo, jefe. Mañana.- Y abandonan el lugar juntos.

"Mañana" ya es hoy. Y Hermione llega más temprano que nunca. Está ansiosa por poder analizar todos los elementos recibidos, y ver si obtiene nuevos datos.

Draco la encuentra despeinada, sudorosa, y atareada.

-¿Me parece a mí, o llevas horas escarbando en estas cajas?-

-Te parece. Llegué solo hace cuarenta minutos. En la cocina hay café. ¿Serías tan amable deservirme otro poco?- Y le alcanza su taza, vacía.

-¿Te parece que no estás ya bastante excitada con todo este despliegue? Mejor te traigo un té de hierbas, o de jazmín. Si te bastaron un café y cuarenta minutos para hacer todo esto, no me imagino lo que puedas hacer después de la segunda taza.-

-No, quiero café. Negro. No sé por qué, pero todo lo que deseo es beber café, y seguir viendo toda la colección. -Y se sumerge nuevamente en una de esas enormes cajas en que han embalado las pertenencias de Candace. Draco, va por café.

A su regreso, la encuentra sentada en el piso, con las piernas cruzadas; mirándose en el espejo de mano mientras cepilla su cabello.

-¡Herms! ¿Qué haces? Podría dañarse, y entonces estaríamos en problemas.-Forcejea con ella para recuperar los elementos, por un momento cree ver un brillo raro en el espejo, y la joven, parece ausente; pero aún así, le cuesta quitarle el juego de tocador de sus manos. -¡Vamos! ¿Qué te sucede?-Ella repentinamente vuelve a la normalidad, y él se aleja con ambas piezas, quiere guardarlas, y decide hacerlo en un cajón de su escritorio; bajo llave. Todos esos objetos ya comienzan a molestarle. Maldito sea el momento en que accedió a ir a ver la colección.

Cuando regresa con ella, la joven parece ajena a lo sucedido. Él la enfrenta.

-¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?-

-¿De qué hablas, Draco? ¿Y por qué me hablas en ese tono?-Ella lo mira con recelo.

-Estabas sentada allí, usando el cepillo en tu cabello; y el espejo…se veía extraño. Me los llevé, los puse bajo llave, y ahí se van a quedar…actuabas raro, Preciosa.- Ella ríe y sacude la cabeza.

-¿Qué dices que hacía? ¿Me estaba peinando? ¿Con éste cepillo?-Draco no puede emitir sonido alguno. Ella lo mira burlona, con el juego de tocador en su mano.

El joven corre a su escritorio, abre el cajón, que continúa cerrado con llave, y está vacío. Regresa pálido, demudado. Y cuando habla, lo hace con determinación.

-Se acabó. Toda esta mierda vuelve hoy mismo a su ciudad, de donde no tendríamos que haberla sacado. No quiero nada de todo esto aquí. Desde que entramos en contacto con estas porquerías, no han dejado de sucedernos cosas extrañas, y me estoy preocupando.-

La castaña comienza a tranquilizarlo, y finalmente lo convence. Que son dos personas con sentido común, que como dijo él, están sugestionados, que no tiene sentido regresar los objetos, a causa de los sueños que ella tuvo…No le da opción. La muestra va a realizarse, y si él no la aprueba, ella se encargará de llevarla a alguna galería amiga, pero ni loca va a devolver esos objetos que la llenan de curiosidad.

Draco se retira. Sabe que no tiene sentido discutir. Cuando ella toma una decisión puede ser más terca que una mula. Allá ella si quiere matarse trabajando con esos trastos. Él va a ocupar el reto de su día en algo más divertido.

Para ella, lo que queda de la jornada pasa volando. Ella está emocionada, encontró un guardapelo entre las joyas, y dentro, un mechón pelirrojo.

-He aquí una nueva punta de la madeja- murmura en voz alta- Lair Weasley. ¿Que secretos se esconden en todos estos objetos, que me involucran directamente?-

-Quizás sea un encantamiento antiguo…que te relaciona íntimamente con estos objetos.- La joven se asusta. Un atractivo pelirrojo, de unos treinta años, la observa divertido.-Lo siento, no quise asustarte. Llamé, y nadie respondió; y como se escuchaba ruido… Soy Ron.-y le da la mano.- Periodista Supe que habían traído una colección que carga y sustenta una leyenda, y pensé que sería un bonito detalle para el suplemento dominical.- Le alcanza la credencial que lo acredita, que es observada detenidamente por la joven, sin que nada llame su atención.

En breves minutos ya se ganó su confianza, y conversan animadamente. Ella le da algunos detalles de cómo va a ser la disposición de las obras, y él mira su reloj, nervioso. Promete volver cuando ella haya desembalado todos los objetos, y sale apresurado. Ella observa la tarjeta que él le diera, y en ese momento, ya de mejor humor, regresa su co-equiper.

-¡Draco! ¿Lo viste?-

-¿A quién?-

-Al periodista, acaba de salir. Tendrían que haberse cruzado…Está interesado en hacernos una nota, ¡publicidad gratis, amigo!-

-Yo no vi salir a nadie.- Ella le tiende la tarjeta, Draco la lee y la mira alarmado-Herms, ya sé que te aseguré que iba a seguir contigo hasta el final, pero esto cada vez me gusta menos.-

-¿Cuál es el problema ahora?- Ella lo mira distante.

-El apellido de este tipo. Es Weasley. ¿No te suena familiar?- Ella le arrebata la tarjeta. Ni siquiera lo había notado.

-¿Quién te dice? A lo mejor un periodista puede ayudarnos a resolver estos misterios. -

-Parece que este tipo te cayó demasiado bien.- Su voz, delata su recelo.

-No lo dudes. Y si él no regresa, voy a llamarlo para que lo haga…-

* * *

PARA LAS QUE RECLAMABAN A RON...NO SE ME EXALTEN, QUE ESTÁ LLEGANDO!

Y PARA LAS QUE ESPERAN EL LEMMON...TAMBIÉN! EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO SE VIENE CON TODOOOO!!!

TILDITA


	4. Chapter 4

DE NUEVO CON EL EXPERIMENTO... jAJAJAJA, SOLO QUE ME ESTÁ PARECIENDO, QUE EN CONTRA DE MI VOLUNTAD, SE VA A TERMINAR EN UN DRAMIONE...RARO, ESO SÍ, POR QUE EL RUBIO, SOLO SE PREOCUPA; MIENTRAS QUE EL LEMMON SE LO LLEVA RON; PERO DRAMIONE AL FIN...

PERO PARA LAS QUE ESPERABAN POR EL PELIRROJO...ACÁ SE LOS DEJO...Y MUY ARDIENTE.... ¡UPS! MEJOR LEAN, Y DESPUÉS ME CUENTAN...

CAPITULO CUATRO

.

-¿Quién te dice? A lo mejor un periodista puede ayudarnos a resolver estos misterios. -

-Parece que este tipo te cayó demasiado bien.- Su voz, delata su recelo.

-No lo dudes. Y si él no regresa, voy a llamarlo para que lo haga…-

Draco da vueltas por la pequeña oficina. Esto del periodista no le gusta nada. ¿De dónde salió este Weasley, y más en este momento? Decide llamar al periódico, y le confirman que sí, que es un empleado free lance; y no consigue más datos. Esto lejos de tranquilizarlo, le provoca más sospechas.

Hermione parece obsesionada con esa colección, y él para dejar atrás la relación tirante de los últimos días, decide ayudarla.

Solo queda acomodar cada objeto en su lugar definitivo, colocar la iluminación, y abrir las puertas al público. Pasan tres días de arduo trabajo, todo parece haber vuelto a la normalidad, bromean como antes y no hubo más "acontecimientos extraños".

El día de la apertura, ofrecen un cóctel, ya que el público asistente está compuesto solo por críticos e invitados.

Draco Malfoy está con un humor de perros. Hace una hora que llegó la mayor parte de los invitados, pero Hermione no aparece. Y él solo no da abasto para ocuparse de todo. Vuelve a llamar a su teléfono móvil, con idéntico resultado. No está en servicio. Maldice por centésima vez, y entonces la ve llegar. Entra como una reina, pero no parece la misma Hermione de siempre...

Observa el cuadro que tiene más cerca…y se le hiela la sangre. Ella lleva puesto una camisa muy similar a la de Candace en el cuadro, y hasta el peinado es semejante. Parecen dos gotas de agua. Ella avanza, saludando a los invitados, recibe halagos de algunos, y sonríe; pero de una manera que él nunca la vio hacerlo. Cuando llega a él, apenas lo roza, mira todo el salón, saluda con la mano a un cliente…

-¿Y? ¿Qué te parece?-

-¿Qué cosa, Herm? ¿Qué por primera vez en todo el tiempo que te conozco me dejaras plantado? O quizás que con tu ropa solo te asemejes más a ella, o qué no sé con quién estoy, por que definitivamente, ésta no es la amiga que conozco hace años…-Draco no espera su respuesta, le da la espalda para ir a conversar con un grupo de críticos a los que todavía no saludó; pero aún de lejos, la observa.

Ella se ve distinta. Actúa distinto. Coquetea, bebe champagne, ¡ella; que nunca bebe! El joven no sale de su asombro…ésa no es la misma joven que él conoce. Decide no perderla de vista, pero en algún momento, se distrae; y la pierde. Se disculpa con el grupo que lo acompaña, y comienza a buscarla, pero solo llega a verla salir…acompañada de un pelirrojo.

88888

Ron la hace reír… hace mucho tiempo que ella no se siente así. Desinhibida, verborrágica, sensual. Ella pierde su habitual seriedad, y asoma una nueva Hermione, desconocida y misteriosa.

El joven la convenció de dejar la aburrida galería. La lleva a una discoteca, y ella, que nunca se sintió cómoda en un lugar así, se mueve osada por la pista, gira y evoluciona como si lo hiciera a diario.

Ella misma se sorprende, pero cuando finalmente se sientan, se siente llena de vida, eufórica. Tanto, que cuando comprende que está coqueteándole a Ron, solo quiere probarse a sí misma hasta donde es capaz de llegar.

Salen del baile, y ni bien suben al auto, él comienza a besarla. Pero el joven no conoce de besos tímidos, y sus bocas y sus lenguas, chocan ásperamente; y eso los enciende más. Ella, al principio se sorprende, pero lo olvida pronto. Y cuando él comienza a acariciarla, ella lo imita, completamente exaltada.

Llegan a la casa del joven, y a ella le parece lo más normal del mundo, cuando unos pocos días antes, se habría revelado a la idea de lleno.

El joven la arrincona contra el recibidor, la aprisiona contra la pared, y ella, se vuelve desafiante. Ambos luchan por el poder.

Cuando él saca de la nada un pañuelo, y lo coloca sobre sus ojos, ella asiente. "De acuerdo, vamos a ver que tienes para mí", piensa fuera de sí.

Ella se deja conducir, él delicadamente la lleva por un pasillo, y ella, al ser la primera vez que entra en esa casa, no tiene idea de adonde la está guiando él.

Sospecha que debe ser la habitación, él la recuesta sobre una superficie plana y firme. Hermione cree que la dejó sola; pero enseguida siente los pasas del joven acercándose por el pasillo, y sonríe, sintiéndose la más seductora de las mujeres.

Siente sus manos, resbalando por encima de su ropa, en un toqueteo que le resulta agónico. Comienza a buscar el cuerpo del joven, pero éste se aleja, la detiene; y finalmente, le ata también las muñecas, limitando completamente sus movimientos.

Ella no lo puede creer. Ron comienza a desprender su blusa, muy lentamente. La espera se vuelve urgente.

-La ropa, Ron, me molesta. Quiero sentir tus manos encima mío.-

-Shhh, no te apures, gatita; tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.- Y parece que así lo cree, por que demora una eternidad en desvestirla. La besa en los labios, hunde su lengua en su boca; por momentos se torna violento, pero luego, delicadamente, le desabrocha otro botón, le acaricia las piernas, y entre una caricia y la siguiente, las pausas son interminables, o al menos, así lo cree Hermione. Ella comience a gemir, esperando un nuevo contacto. Y él ríe bajo, seductor, mientras sigue con el martirio.

-Voy a disfrutar viendo como gozas, viendo como te enloqueces bajo mis manos…-Sólo de escucharlo, ella se siente irracional e imprudentemente excitada.

Otro botón… y sus dedos se pierden bajo la falda de la castaña, su lengua lame su oreja; deja un surco de saliva desde la línea de su barbilla hasta su escote…

-Ron, por favor…la ropa, Ron.-

Otro botón, y abriéndole la camisa, lenta y delicadamente, se aventura a rozar sus pechos…Hermione gime descontrolada, y agita sus caderas. Él sigue riendo en su oído.

-Voy a hacerte descubrir lo que hay dentro de ti. Voy a sacar afuera esa gata salvaje que solo yo pude ver…voy a verte mutar de frágil muñeca a una mujer que sabe lo que quiere, y vas a pedirme que no me detenga…_ Elskling min. _«Querida mía»-

Ella se estremece. Y asiente.

-Quiero tenerte adentro mío, y que cumplas todo lo que dices-

-No lo dudes, voy a hacerlo, pero a mi tiempo, tú solo déjate, ¿sí?-

Ron finalmente le quita la blusa, pero solo a medias, por que las mangas quedan enganchadas en sus muñecas, donde está amarrada. Él hunde su cara entre sus pechos, y aspira su aroma, se llena de él. Al fin, pero con la misma lentitud que lució toda la noche, le quita el corpiño, y comienza a acariciarla, suave al principio; pero aumentando la presión. Cuando él se detiene, ella protesta, pero él nuevamente comienza a lamer su cuello, a rozar sus labios, a tocar sus senos, a pellizcarlos…

Le quita la falda, mientras su lengua recorre sus piernas, la cara interna de sus muslos, su vientre. Sube nuevamente a sus senos, pero después de sentir su lengua sobre ellos, Hermione siente algo helado y resbaladizo; y ella casi grita por la sorpresa.

-Esto va a gustarte… quiero sentirte vibrar, quiero ver como tiemblas y que me pidas más…- Ron recorre su torso con un cubito de hielo, y las sensaciones que la asaltan, la alejan de la realidad. Sus senos son ampliamente descubiertos por el hielo, y ella siente que cada sensación se amplifica de una forma salvaje.

-Es…maravilloso…- Sus pezones reciben el toque del hielo, alternando con suaves mordidas e impetuosos pellizcos, y toda su piel se eriza, siente correr un hilo de electricidad por su espalda. Y el líquido helado corriendo por su abdomen... Ella nunca sintió tanto. O al menos, eso cree, por que cuando todavía no terminó de acostumbrarse al hielo, él repentinamente, le quita la pequeña tanga que lleva, y abriéndole las piernas bruscamente introduce sus dedos en su cálida esencia. Su jadeo una vez más se convierte en un grito. Ron ahora ríe abiertamente, y aunque ella puede oír su respiración entrecortada, se pierde en ese mundo de sensaciones nuevas que él le brinda, se deja hacer.

El interpreta esta nueva actitud suya, y va por más.

-Te gusta, ¿no?- Ella asiente, no emita más que sonidos entrecortados.-Dímelo. Quiero escucharlo.-

-Me encanta, no te detengas…- Ron retira sus dedos, pero antes de que ella reaccione, vuelve a internarlos en ella, pero esta vez, acompañándolos con un pequeño cubo de hielo. La respuesta de la castaña no se hace esperar, y él, que tampoco puede seguir esperando, la penetra de una vez, exigente.

- Quería… tenerte dentro mío…así…-

Ron parece haber perdido de golpe toda la parsimonia de la que hizo gala toda la noche, porque su hunde en ella urgente, y cada embestida suya, hace que el pequeño trozo de hielo se agite, mientras se funde en ella; y Hermione, que nunca pensó que era capaz de sentir de esa manera, comienza a notar un temblor que nace en sus extremidades, y rápidamente se extiende por el resto de su cuerpo; concentrándose allí, donde las embestidas de Ron, la llevan a placeres insospechados. Los espasmos no cesan, se alargan por imprecisos minutos, y ella cree que va a desmayarse. Solo escucha sus propios gritos, que llenan la habitación, mientras el joven comienza a imitarla, acompañando sus exclamaciones con violentas embestidas.

Ella lo siente explotar en su interior, y lentamente, comienza a salir del voluptuoso sopor que la asaltó. Está agotada. Antes de dejarse caer al lado suyo, el joven desata sus manos, y ella se queda tendida a su lado, con el pañuelo aún sobre los ojos, en una pose poco común; pero ni siquiera se siente con fuerzas para poder estirar las piernas, o acomodarse en una posición menos extraña. Así permanecen por largo rato, uno al lado del otro, sin tocarse siquiera, más bien adivinando la otra presencia, que solo se hace sentir por la respiración agitada de ambos. El olor a sexo satura el aire, ella lo siente en su propia piel, y cuando su respiración se normaliza, lleva su mano a su cara para quitarse el pañuelo. Él la observa de lado, con una sonrisa vencedora instalada en su rostro, y ella sentándose, abraza sus rodillas, ocultando su cuerpo a los ojos del joven. Pero éste se incorpora y le tiende una mano. Ella, confiada; acepta unirse a él, y lo acompaña en silencio.

Recién ahora puede ver un poco la distribución de la casa, y el mobiliario; y le gusta lo que ve.

Ron la conduce al baño, y mientras la bañadera comienza a llenarse, y el vapor invade lentamente el ambiente; ella es girada de frente al espejo, y siente su presencia a su espalda.

-¿Qué ves, gatita?- murmura en su oído. Hermione se estremece. Este es el hombre más seductor que haya conocido, con ese simple roce, logra trastornarla.

-Me veo a mi... Sonriente, cansada…- el vuelve a girarla, y la aprisiona con su cuerpo. Ella siente que su miembro comienza a endurecerse nuevamente, igual que sus pezones, que no son ajenos al roce contra el amplio tórax masculino.

-¿Solo cansada, gatita? Por un momento pensé que podías desmayarte.- Ella se muerde el labio, de modo que él también lo sintió.

-Me expresé mal, comienzo de nuevo. Veo una mujer sensual, sonriente, abrumada de placer, y feliz. ¿Así está bien?- Vuelve a girarla de frente al espejo.

- No. Yo veo a la gata salvaje, que ya está empezando a surgir.- Y comienza a deslizar su lengua por la espalda de Hermione, quién una vez más, se estremece violentamente.

En la otra punta de la ciudad, Draco Malfoy se pasea como un animal enjaulado.

¿Dónde diablos se metió ella? Es la primera vez, desde que la conoce, que la ve irse con un hombre, y encima, ¡sin despedirse! ¿Y si el fulano ese es un asesino serial? ¿Y si es un degenerado, y ella en este momento, está siendo su víctima? El ruido del teléfono lo asusta, y corre a atender.

-Hola-

-Hola Draco, hoy no me esperes, no voy a ir, nos vemos mañana, ¿si? Besitos, adiós.-

-¡NO! ¡HERMIONE, nena!- Pero ella ya cortó, y él se queda mirando el teléfono, sin poder creerlo. ¡Esto es demasiado! Se desaparece de la fiesta dejándolo a él a cargo de todo, se marcha con un hombre, (¡ella!), y ahora lo llama, no le da ni tiempo a responder, y le corta. Definitivamente, algo le está pasando a su amiga. Lo que él no sabe, es que a ella, si bien le está pasando algo; (en eso no se equivoca;) la está pasando muy bien.

* * *

LO DE SIEMPRE… ¿QUE LES PARECIÓ HASTA AHORA?

EL PELIRROJO SE VINO CON TOOODO!

Besos

Tildita.


	5. Chapter 5

Cof, cof, cof... Debido a la repercusión que causó en ella el mentado hielito de Ron, este cap va para Jos Black! Jos....¡Que te salgas del freezer, mujer! Jajajajaaja.

En este capitulo, continúa la cosa "hot".**Mas que en el anterior, si a alguien le molesta, es el momento de irse...**

Ron no está enamorado de Hermione, es su manera de recuperar a Candace, y de vengarse de Draco...ya verán.

CAPÍTULO CINCO

.

En casa de Ron, la transformación sigue su curso. El paso de Hermione, de gatita, a gata salvaje, ya está muy avanzado; y la alumna está a punto de alcanzar al maestro.

El pelirrojo sonríe satisfecho, Candace está empezando a asomar a través de esta insignificante mujer, y esta vez, él va a hacer que Augustus la deteste. Lástima que no pudiera verla ahora, así. De seguro que desaparecería para siempre, simplificándoles las cosas a ellos…

Se acarician, se saborean, se lamen, se chupan, se muerden, se observan, se miden, se descubren…

Ella lo tiene en su boca, y no quita su mirada de los ojos de él. Siente su mano recorriendo su espalda, y cada tanto, crispa sus puños, cuando ella logra alterarlo más aún. Lo siente a punto de estallar… pero ella va por más, y de pronto se interrumpe, para comenzar a acariciar sus testículos. Él intenta llevar el miembro una vez más a su boca, pero Hermione lo aleja, y avanza por encima de su cuerpo, rozándolo, hasta quedar encima de él. Ron la mira sorprendido. No sabe qué es lo que ella va a hacer, pero la sonrisa maliciosa de ella, le anticipa que va a ser interesante.

Ella vuelve a tomar en su mano esa porción de él, que ella ya determinó que le pertenece, y comienza a rozar su propio sexo.

Decidida a sorprenderlo, lo frota resuelta por toda su intimidad. Lo ilusiona un par de veces, pero se arrepiente justo antes de introducirlo en ella, para comenzar de nuevo; avanza y retrocede, y sus propios fluidos mojan el miembro de Ron, que cierra sus ojos, luchando contra su propia urgencia. Ella continúa, alargando cada vez más el roce, hasta llegar a su **otra** cavidad… Ron comprende lo que ella quiere, y asiente con la cabeza. Si hasta entonces, le había costado mantener la situación, a partir de ese momento esto se convierte en una tarea titánica.

-Quiero que me lo hagas… Quiero descubrir todos tus espacios una vez más…Y sé que tú también lo deseas. - él alarga su mano, para tocar su mejilla, pero su mano es interceptada en el camino por la boca de ella, que chupa sus dedos, ruidosa y tentadoramente.- Quiero verte hecha una perdida. Que seas mi esclava y mi ama, que me des todo de ti, completamente desvergonzada. Y que acabes en forma escandalosa, como solo tú puedes hacerlo. Quiero que seas mi puta.- Ron trata de levantar su pelvis, pero ella se separa ligeramente.

-Ahora soy yo quien maneja los tiempos y las formas… - y ata sus brazos por encima de la cabeza. Pero él no le permite la venda en los ojos.

-Quiero verte. Mirarte mientras te llenas de mí, quiero verte sentir dolor y quiero ver como cambia tu rostro palpitando ese placer, como se transforma tu mirada cuando te haya ocupado en toda tu intensidad, quiero reconocer todos tus gestos, tus expresiones…- ella acepta, y dejando la venda de lado, decide que ya fue suficiente.

Comienza nuevamente sus roces, presiona su entrada contra el erguido miembro. Empieza a empujar, y el dolor la detiene, pero, su cuerpo se acostumbra rápido a esta nueva sensación, la encuentra placentera, y continúa, firme. Avanza y se detiene, imponiendo el ritmo. Ron casi no respira, todos sus sentidos están puestos en ella. Ve sus gestos de dolor, que se funden con los del placer, siente como ella se estremece, como goza sintiéndolo.

Ella sigue con los sensuales movimientos que amenazan con acabar con la voluntad del pelirrojo.

Cuando siente que la rodea en su totalidad, cálida y estrecha, ella, colmada de sensaciones nuevas y hasta entonces impensadas; se estremece…pero él, conocedor de sus propios límites; la detiene. Sus miradas se encuentran, se arrasan… Y Ron, en un movimiento brusco, invierte la posición de ambos. Ella se resiste un poco, pero acaba aceptando la nueva situación, y una vez más, se entrega, sumisa. No ve la sonrisa perversa que esboza el pelirrojo, pero se abandona a él, una vez más. Ron la acomoda en su posición preferida, y ella queda apoyada sobre sus manos y rodillas, mientras él pasa sus manos enlazadas por debajo de su cuello, tirando de ella no muy suavemente; al ritmo que la embiste. Los gritos de ella no tardan en hacerse oír, y cuando él ve que Hermione comienza a acariciarse…pierde el dominio, y se deja ir, en medio de feroces exclamaciones, que consiguen que ella lo imite, completamente desbordada.

Caen encimados, él, todavía dentro de su cuerpo, desarmados, embotados; debilitados por el banquete sexual que acaban de compartir.

Draco está enfermo de celos y preocupación. Ella nunca actuó de esa manera.

Y ese tipo…

No puede olvidar la imagen del pelirrojo, sacándola de la reunión. Y ni siquiera llegó a ver su rostro, pero sabe que él es el culpable del cambio de su amiga. Lo detesta.

Decide que nada productivo hará allí, en la galería. La rabia que siente no lo deja pensar, y cierra, para ir a despejarse a otro lado.

Da vueltas sin sentido, y termina frente al edificio en que ella vive. Ni él sabe que lo lleva hasta ahí, pero no puede retirarse.

Después de un largo rato, la ve bajar de un taxi, y sale a la carrera tras ella.

-¡Herms!- La joven gira en medio de la calle, y al verlo, cambia su expresión. El, inmediatamente la nota incómoda, agresiva.

-Hola Draco, ¿Tan imprescindible era, que viniste a buscarme? Ya te dije por teléfono que hoy no iba a ir.- Ante semejante recibimiento, él se repliega. Ella nunca le habló así, lo desorienta.

-No vine por eso. Me preocupo por ti, igual que lo hacemos el uno por el otro desde que nos hicimos amigos.-

-Ya es hora de que cortemos el cordón umbilical, Draco. Ya estamos grandes para niñerías.-Ella sube descuidadamente la escalera que la lleva a su coqueto departamento. Entra, y mirando sobre su hombro deja la puerta abierta tras ella. Por lo visto, él cree que la conversación debe continuar.

-¿Te estás escuchando? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-

-Nada, es solo que tanto estar juntos es negativo. Aparte, tú siempre tuviste tu vida, y venías a mí cuando te parecía lo correcto, o cuando te aburrías; por que sabías que yo siempre estaba disponible, pero eso va a cambiar, de modo que es hora de que cada cual tenga su privacidad.- Mientras dice todo esto, se va quitando la ropa, y él, no sabe que es lo que lo tiene más confundido; sus palabras o su actitud. A pesar de toda la confianza, el cariño, la amistad, y todo lo que compartieron, ella nunca se mostró tan desenfadada frente a él. Ella jamás se desvistió en frente suyo, y aunque más de una vez, terminaron durmiendo juntos, ella siempre fue pudorosa y recatada, lo que muchas veces dio pié a que él se burle de ella, y ella lo reprenda, enojada.

Él le dio la espalda, le resulta chocante verla en esa situación.

-Aparte, siempre fue muy conveniente mi escasa vida social, ya que eso te daba a ti la oportunidad de andar enrollándote por ahí, con todas esas excéntricas que siempre te conquistan…-

-¿Cómo te atreves…?- Él la increpa, furioso, pero se queda mudo. Ella está parada en medio de la sala, solo con su ropa interior, y él se espanta de ver las marcas en su cuerpo.

-¿Pero qué te hizo? Herms, por favor, dime que no lo vas a volver a ver… ¿Qué te hizo, ese tipo, para cambiarte así?... ¿Cómo permitiste esto? **¿Qué está pasando contigo?**-

-Ya, deja el escándalo, que yo nunca me metí en lo que hacías o dejabas de hacer con esas…señoritas que andabas tú. Y esto…- ella se mira en el espejo de la sala, y sonríe, con gusto- es lo que pasa entre un hombre y una mujer…cuando se dejan llevar.-

-No, Hermione, eso es sadismo, maltrato…-

-¡Vete de una puta vez, no quiero escucharte!- El joven retrocede asustado. Su mirada no es la misma, ella no es la misma.

Draco sale y golpea la puerta tras de él. Está cegado por la rabia. Ese tipo… ¿Quién diablos puede ser? ¿Qué está pasando?-

Al día siguiente, se encuentran nuevamente en la galería. Parece que la noche, calmó los ánimos, pero ambos se tratan fríamente, y se evitan al máximo. Draco se va a almorzar con unos clientes, ella decide no acompañarlo, y el se retira dolido.

La comida lo relaja. Decide volver, y armándose de paciencia, tratar de hablar con ella, va a intentar hacerla entrar en razón.

Pero al poner un pié dentro de la galería, todo se va al diablo. Los sonidos que escucha, primero lo paralizan. Una corriente fría cruza su espalda. Y comienza a avanzar, tras los ruidos, que lo llevan a la oficina.

La puerta está entreabierta, y ellos están allí, expuestos a la vista de cualquiera que hubiera acertado a entrar…

Ella siente su calor, su aliento, y sabe por el brillo de sus ojos, que él está planeando una nueva y sutil forma de enloquecerla. Cierra los ojos, y espera. Suspira y se aferra con las dos manos a la mesa que hace de escritorio. Un leve temblor sube desde sus piernas y comienza a llenarla. Ron frota su torso en la espalda de la castaña, quien ronronea feliz, mientras advierte su erguida virilidad, que ya le anticipa el goce erótico.

Cuando el pelirrojo advierte que ella comienza a gemir, le separa las piernas y comienza a acariciar su intimidad. La imagen mental de ella, acariciándose, no lo abandona, y mientras besa su espalda, la inclina sobre la mesada, dejándola completamente expuesta. Retrocede dos pasos, y la observa, hambriento. Es un espectáculo afrodisíaco verla allí, entregada, esperando por él. Y decide que no va a hacerla esperar más. Con una mano la toma de la cadera, y sin ningún preámbulo, la penetra rudo, en un solo movimiento, mientras dirige su mirada al lugar donde se encuentra Draco, él sabe que el rubio los observa, y esto, no solo lo excita más, sino que le da una sensación de triunfo que nunca sintió. Con la otra mano, le tapa la boca, ahogando el grito que Hermione lanza, y ella toma sus dedos en su boca, y comienza a chupárselos y mordisquearlos.

Las embestidas se hacen frenéticas, él empuja su torso y la mantiene inclinada; pero Hermione se sacude, impetuosa, haciendo que el miembro, salga casi por completo de ella, antes de que él vuelva a hundirse profundamente en su abismo.

Él se aferra a la joven en esa última embestida, y los dos alcanzan el clímax, entre toscos sonidos y sórdidos apelativos.

-Te dije que ibas a reencontrarte.- Hermione descansa apoyada sobre la mesa, apenas consciente de que ese es su lugar de trabajo, y de que su amigo y socio, acaba de presenciar toda la escena. - Y esos gritos, creo que me dan todo el crédito.-Le pega una bofetada en la nalga, y observa nuevamente la puerta con una sonrisa cruel.

Draco sale corriendo, y solo al entrar a su auto, nota que no tiene las llaves del vehículo. Toma aire un par de veces, y decide volver. Se le tienen que haber caído en la galería, y aunque preferiría que lo trague la tierra, desanda el camino, y vuelve a entrar al local. Ella viene de la oficina acomodándose la ropa, y cuando cruzan sus miradas, la de ella, de hielo; enfrenta a la del rubio, que es odio en su estado más puro.

Él ve sus llaves, y las toma. Cuando, sin decir una sola palabra, se dirige nuevamente hacia la salida, es interrumpido por una voz que si bien, sale de ella, no lo parece.

Draco no percibe lo que ella dice. ¿En qué idioma está hablando? Gira, para verla, y esta visión lo consterna.

Sus ojos están rojos, y ella, con las manos hacia el cielorraso, murmura palabras incomprensibles. Cuando dirige sus manos y su mirada hacia él, un Draco temeroso extiende sus brazos frente a él, en actitud defensiva. En medio de las dos figuras, se produce una explosión, que despide una luz muy fuerte; que los ciega momentáneamente, para luego desaparecer.

Draco abre los ojos, sin poder creer lo que acaba de presenciar, y la ve tirada en el piso.

* * *

Se recepcionan turnos para los sacudones solo por la mañana...Jajajaaaaa. No sé ni como me salió este cap. Solo buscaba poder transmitir lo perversito que es este Ron...Ya...No se agolpen....Ya empezó diciembre, y quizás, si se portaron bien, Papá Noel les traiga uno!

Besos pelirrojos!

TILDITA


	6. Chapter 6

EL EXPERIMENTO CONTINÚA...USTEDES JUZGUEN!

CAPÍTULO SEIS

.

-¡Herms! ¡**Herms!**- Y se tira encima de ella, para tratar de reanimarla. La joven, lentamente, comienza a reaccionar; y lo mira desorientada.

-¿Qué pasó? Me duele mucho la cabeza…y todo el cuerpo.-

-No me extraña. Tuviste unos días muy agitados.- La ironía de Draco la toma por sorpresa. Y ver que él se pone de pié, y le da la espalda, la asusta.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

-Del giro que dio tu vida, Herms. Podemos llamar a tu partenaire para que te cuente detalladamente tus nuevas experiencias…-El joven entra a la oficina, buscando al pelirrojo, pero se sorprende al ver que está vacía, y que nada parece fuera de lo normal. Todo esta ordenado, como siempre. ¿En qué momento puso todo en su lugar y desapareció, si él estuvo todo el tiempo pendiente? Salvo, cuando esa luz dominó la sala…

-Draco, por favor, te necesito.-Siente que el corazón se le estruja. Esa es su amiga. La de siempre. No la que estuvo allí momentos antes. Esa es otra…la que le da miedo.

-No sé como hizo, pero el muy cobarde acomodó todo, y desapareció.-

-¿Pero de qué estás hablando? Y a propósito, ¿qué pasó con la fiesta? ¿Cómo me la pude haber perdido?-

-Indudablemente, tenías cosas más interesantes en que ocuparte…-

-¿Me haces el favor de hablar claro? No sé que me estás diciendo.-

-Si ya estás mejor, ve a un espejo, y compruébalo por ti misma. Después pretendes que no te duela todo el cuerpo…Zorra. -Escupe la última palabra, y ella lo mira espantada. ¡Él la está insultando!- Sin embargo, se levanta dolorida y busca un espejo en que poder mirarse.

Draco escucha un gemido ahogado. Ella está observando con temor todas las marcas que tiene, sin saber como se las hizo. Regresa casi corriendo a su lado, increpándolo.

-¿Cómo me hice esto? Y ¿Cómo sabías que tenía estas marcas? ¿Qué es lo que tú sabes, y yo no?-

-Lo único que yo sé, es que desapareciste de la fiesta con el periodista ese, y te pasaste todo el día de ayer, dándote la gran fiesta sexual con él. Y no conforme con eso, hoy repetiste la performance, solo que en nuestra oficina. Fue lo suficientemente desagradable para que nunca más vuelva a tocar ese escritorio, te lo aseguro. Después, hablabas en una lengua que desconozco, tus ojos estaban rojos, parecías poseída…y cuando creí que ibas a atacarme, al parecer, entre los dos pasó algo, que hizo que se produzca una explosión, y ahí caíste.-

-No puede ser, lo último que recuerdo, es haber llegado a la fiesta…y después, mi mente está en blanco. Pero es imposible lo que me dices. Sabes que yo no me iría con un desconocido. Y mucho menos…todo lo otro.-

-Yo te aseguro que te vi con mis propios ojos, y no pienses que me volví voyeur. Solo no podía creer que esa fueras tú…-La mirada de la joven expresa lo avergonzada que se siente, la de él, toda la turbación y el enojo que lo domina. El temor los asalta. Draco deja de lado su resentimiento, y la abraza.

El no quiere dejarla sola, de modo, que se traslada con ella hasta su casa. Mientras ella se da un baño, (cosa que él internamente agradece, ya que no puede evitar cierta repulsión, al recordar lo que vio en la oficina) Draco analiza todo lo que pasó. Él está convencido que todo está relacionada con esa maldita colección, y con haberla traído a Londres, pero su parte racional, le dice que esto es imposible. No quiere alarmarla a ella, pero solo va a estar tranquilo, después de haber localizado al periodista pelirrojo.

Busca en su cartera la tarjeta que ella le mostró, y la guarda en su billetera. Ya se ocupará de ese tema.

Esa noche, se dedica a cuidarla, como hizo tantas veces. Y cuando ella finalmente se duerme, él consulta la tarjeta, y se dirige al domicilio que figura ahí.

No es lejos, y solo demora unos instantes en llegar. Pero la dirección exacta, no aparece. Decide preguntar, quizás alguien conozca a Weasley.

Toca el timbre impaciente, y cuando del otro lado escucha la voz de un hombre mayor, cree que no va a lograr nada. Pregunta por el señor Weasley, y le responden que suba. En el ascensor se plantea si hizo bien. ¿Será la casa del periodista? ¿Y si este tipo se pone violento? Lo mejor hubiera sido citarlo en algún lugar neutral, pero ya está aquí.

Sale al recibidor, y se encuentra de frente con un hombre de unos sesenta años, que lo mira curioso.

-Soy el profesor Othar. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?-

-Disculpe, pero yo busco a un hombre pelirrojo de unos treinta años. Es periodista. Y me dieron esta dirección.-

-Lo siento. Yo no conozco a ningún periodista, pero sí conozco ese apellido… - La expresión del hombre, entre asombrado y divertido, lo desorienta.- ¿Usted sería tan amable de entrar un momento? Tengo algo que quizás le interese ver.- Draco acepta, receloso.

El hombre avanza lento por un pasillo que termina en la sala. Al llegar, se voltea, y le señala al joven la pared…donde un cuadro, muestra a un Draco un poco más joven y con el cabello largo. Al pié del mismo, puede leerse "Augustus Malfoy".

-¿Tiene relación con la colección de Candace Granger?- inquiere el rubio.

-Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabe?-

-Tengo una galería de arte, mi socia se llama Hermione **Granger**, y desde que dimos con esta colección no dejaron de sucedernos cosas extrañas… y ahora, esto. En la tarjeta de Weasley, figura este domicilio…La muestra completa está en mi galería. Si gusta pasar a verla, le dejo la dirección.- El cara del hombre muestra incertidumbre.

-¿Ustedes conocen la leyenda de Candace?-

-Un poco. Nos la contó la dueña de la colección. Y también nos dijeron algo en la posada que paramos. Y el parecido de mi socia con la Candace de los retratos es asombroso.-

-Voy a pasar por la galería. A ver la colección, y a conocer a esa joven tan particular.

Soy profesor de historia, y casi de casualidad, hace mucho tiempo di con unos escritos que me acercaron a Candace, y si bien yo soy bastante pragmático, hubo muchas cosas que me llevaron a investigar. Toda una sucesión de datos curiosos. Y hay hechos que se relacionan con ella, que para mí, racionalmente no tienen explicación..-

Los dos hombres se saludan amablemente. A Draco le complace haber ido, y regresa al departamento, optimista. Todo esto plantea un gran misterio, pero a lo mejor consiguen acabar con el enigma.

oOoOo

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione despierta muy confusa. Una sucesión de escenas borrosas desfiló por su mente, mientras ella dormía, y éstas la atormentan.

Está en el acantilado una vez más…pero no siente temor, ni parece correr ningún peligro. Ésta vez, es **ella**, no Candace. Unos minutos más tarde, un joven pelirrojo hace su aparición, y ella siente que su corazón brinca dentro suyo. Mira al mar, y agradece silenciosamente. Sabía que ella los iba a ayudar. Siempre lo hacía.

Lair la toma de la mano, y corre con ella hacia unas grutas cercanas. En cuanto llegan, los dos jóvenes se besan con desesperación.

-Pensé que no vendrías…-

-Pude distraer a mis padres, y escapé, pero no quiero meterlos en problemas…debo regresar cuanto antes…-

-Entonces no desperdiciemos nuestro tiempo… ¿Ya lo pensaste?-

-Sí. Vamos a hacerlo. Escaparemos, y confiemos en que mis padres no paguen por nuestras decisiones…-

-Tú sabes que aunque ellos sean esclavos, nadie los dañará por tus actos. Por que solo tú eres el hacedor de tu destino…y todos lo comprenderán. No voy a aceptar nunca a ese hombre. Prométeme que si las cosas no salen como esperamos, volveremos a intentarlo.-

-Así será. **Por siempre**.- Sellan su determinación con un beso, y en medio de tanta pasión, sus sentidos, pierden su agudeza, haciéndolos ignorar que alguien se les ha unido, y su secreto ya no lo es tanto.- A medianoche, en este mismo lugar, el acantilado.- Se separan esperanzados. Después de esa noche, ya nunca se separarán.

Lo que ellos no imaginan, es que su testigo no es otro que Augustus, a quien Candace ha sido prometida, sin que sus protestas sean tenidas en cuenta; solo por que él no es esclavo, como Lair…

Éste, decidido a no perder a Candace, no duda en ir a ver a los padres de la joven, para reclamarles por la actitud de su hija; pero grande es su sorpresa, cuando estos intentan romper la palabra dada.

Comienzan a discutir y Augustus se enfurece. No importa que Candace no lo ame. No importa nada. Él solo quiere que se cumpla lo pactado, y cuando comprende que esto no va a suceder; alza sus brazos en dirección a la pareja, que lo mira aterrorizada. Unos haces de luz salen de entre sus dedos, y la pareja cae.

Augustus comienza a temblar, y abandona la casa presuroso. Debe serenarse. No quería que esto termine así, pero ellos son los culpables. Si tan solo no lo hubieran hecho enojar…Pero ahora todo es inútil. Los sabe muertos, y sabe también que la verdad se sabrá, y que va a perderla. Entonces, una idea comienza a abrirse paso en medio de su confusión…Va a hacer que todo el mundo crea que ella es la culpable, que es una hechicera…Y si no puede tenerla, va a asegurarse de que tampoco ese esclavo se salga con la suya. Sabe lo que va a pasarle, pero no le importa. Y quizás, hasta pueda salvarla…Y entonces quizás ella se quede con él…

Todas estas imágenes, van y vienen en la cabeza de la castaña, alterando su percepción de los hechos…

oOoOo

Horas más tarde, y con Hermione un poco más recuperada; reciben al profesor Othar en la galería.

-Mucho gusto, señorita Granger.-Mira a la joven como si se tratara de un objeto raro.-Estoy sorprendido. Cuando el joven dijo que el parecido era asombroso, no pensé…esto. No son parecidas, sino idénticas.-No sale de su asombro. Hermione se ve cada vez más incómoda.

Observa los cuadros, las joyas y el resto de los objetos de Candace, mientras repite para si, "muy interesante, asombroso". Cuando termina el recorrido, se reúnen en un improvisado living que armó Draco en un rincón. (Ya tiene decidida la remodelación completa de la oficina y deshacerse del escritorio.) Toma asiento, y con cierta dificultad, comienza a hablar.

-Aparentemente, tienen una idea bastante real de la leyenda. Lo que no saben, es que esta se remonta a muchos mas años de los que imaginan…Los primeros Candace y Lair aparecieron en Noruega, hace miles de años…Y desde aquella época, aparecen en distintas épocas y lugares, tratando de poder hacer realidad su unión. Son una pareja maldita. Por ese motivo se separaron los objetos que originaban la muestra, y así llegaron a mis manos. Hace muchos años conocí a una mujer muy interesante, la señora Katja Block. Ella afirmaba ser una bruja, y decía que la historia seguiría repitiéndose hasta que "la niña dorada" al fin pudiera unirse a su amor. Katja era noruega. Sus antepasados eran vikingos. Igual que los Candace y Lair originales. Toda esta tradición tiene mucho que ver con vikingos. Y entre todas las cosas que me legó a su muerte, que ocurrió en extrañas circunstancias, por cierto; recibí una piedra antiquísima. Escrita en runas… Al parecer, en la misma está tallado todo el relato, la historia de dos "amantes malditos", condenados a regresar a vivir su historia una y otra vez. Una especie de profecía.-

-Dígame, profesor; ¿Usted pudo descifrar correctamente el mensaje de la piedra?-

- Nunca. A cada uno que se la enseñaba, diferían justamente en los detalles… Algunos, me decían que ella debía permanecer con la luz…pero otros me dijeron que el mensaje correcto, es que ella y la luz juntos, solo provocarán destrucción… Yo no conozco la simbología rúnica, y nadie me dio una versión que me satisfaga. Pero aparentemente, la leyenda regresa; y no sé cuales otros sucesos extraños puedan presenciar, pero yo les recomendaría deshacerse de todo esto, y regresarlo cuanto antes a sus dueños. Y estar atentos.-

-Profesor, ¿Usted conserva la piedra? Me gustaría poder verla. Yo comprendo algo de runas antiguas. Quizás nos sea útil.- La mirada de la joven, si bien es escéptica denota gran curiosidad.

- Sí, la conservo. Es un objeto muy curioso, tiene una fuerza especial… Y si usted lo desea, puedo hacérsela llegar, voy a tratar de averiguar como puedo ayudarlos, y si tengo alguna novedad, les aviso.- Y se retira, dejando en Hermione más dudas de las que albergaba antes. Hay algo que escapa a su entendimiento, pero que la hace sentirse cada vez mas cercana a Candace.

* * *

YA ES DEFINIVO. NO SERÁ DRAMIONE...JAJAJAAAA, PERO YA TUVO TANTAS IDAS Y VUELTAS, QUE ES MAS EXPERIMENTO QUE NUNCA! GRACIAS POR LOS RR, SON INSPIRADORES.

TILDITA


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO SIETE

.

-¿Te das cuenta, Draco? La historia, como nos fue contada, no se asemeja mucho a lo que dicen las runas.-

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Si nadie pudo descifrar correctamente la piedra.-

-Pero tiene más sentido como está apareciendo ahora. La leyenda dice que Candace era una joven huérfana que fue encontrada por un matrimonio del lugar, que no podían tener hijos. Cuando esto sucedió, la pequeña estaba envuelta en una pañoleta que tenía ese nombre bordado, y decidieron que era un bonito nombre, por lo que se lo dejaron. Así es que fue criada como propia, aunque nadie conocía su origen. Con el correr del tiempo, extraños sucesos comenzaron a ocurrir en casa de los Granger, que culminaron con la muerte de los progenitores, cuando la joven tenía aproximadamente dieciséis años. Fue en ese momento cuando la acusaron de brujería, y antes de ser llevada a la hoguera, desapareció en el acantilado, en medio de una tormenta eléctrica de dimensiones únicas.

El joven que pretendía pedirla en matrimonio, Lair Weasley, enloqueció, y terminó arrojándose por el acantilado; después de amenazar a todos los que lo podían oír, de que algún día, Candace y él, regresarían para vengarse. En su locura, él repetía que ella le había sido arrebatada por el caballero de la Luz, que él se la había llevado. Y llegó a señalar a éste último antes de prender fuego la casa del mencionado joven, que también había desaparecido misteriosamente ese mismo día. El fuego destruyó toda la aldea, y acabó con gran parte de la población. ¿Pero si el que mató a los padres de Candace fue el otro joven, el que aparece en el cuadro?-

-¿De donde sacas esa teoría?-

-Lo soñé…-ella apenas murmura. Sabe que es un disparate, pero quiere creer esa versión. Lo necesita.- ¿El señor Othar no te mencionó el nombre del joven del cuadro? ¿Por casualidad no era Augustus Malfoy?-

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Él no me lo dijo, lo vi yo mismo al pie del cuadro…pero nunca te lo dije…-

-Lo vi en mi sueño. Y él estaba tan enloquecido de amor, o egoísmo, por Candace, que mató a los padres de ésta, y dejó que todos creyeran que fue ella. Iba a dejarla morir como una bruja…en la hoguera. Pero finalmente, la rescató, solo que ella igual siguió amando a Lair.- Draco silba, y hace un gesto de asombro.

- Si uno presta atención a los acontecimientos, estaríamos en condiciones de afirmar que el triángulo se ha vuelto a hacer presente. Candace, Augustus y Lair, se juntan nuevamente. Y no quiero aventurarme en teorías locas…pero creo que esto puede convertirse en una amenaza… que se remonta a mucho antes de nuestro tiempo.- Hermione analiza toda la información, y las imágenes, que no la abandonan. Toda la charla le provoca escalofríos.

-Cuando se dio inicio a la muestra Candace Granger, deliberadamente se dejó de lado al joven Malfoy. Supersticiones, supongo. Intentaron borrar su participación en la historia, para que fuera "la" historia romántica, incluyeron aquello de la rosa, y alejaron la contrafigura masculina. Pero quizás en eso resida la maldición. Él era la presencia que desequilibra la relación. Y Lair, sigue buscando a su amada…que en efecto, le fue arrebatada por el caballero de la luz...-

-Ahora lo importante es recuperar el juego de tocador, Herms… Ha vuelto a desaparecer… Esa cosa me mete miedo, que quieres que te diga.-Emprenden la búsqueda, pero sin resultados. Mientras tanto, ella se pregunta si debe contarle a Draco sus pensamientos; pero opta por callar. Sus preferencias se están volcando hacia el joven Lair, y le gustaría descubrir la forma de que los antiguos amantes se reúnan…sin sospechar siquiera que ésta está mas cerca suyo que de nadie más…

Hermione se ve a sí misma, no a Candace; en una habitación en penumbra. Lo espera, una vez más…

Ron, y no Lair; llega y apenas la saluda…La carga en sus brazos, y la lleva directo al dormitorio.

Ella, intenta desabrocharle la camisa, pero él la aleja. La afirma contra la pared, de cara a la misma; y se apoya encima, donde Hermione puede sentir ampliamente su deseo.

Siente que la boca del pelirrojo la recorre generosamente…a través de la ropa. Y ella quiere solucionar esto, pero Ron no se lo permite.

-No. No vamos a apurarnos. Vamos a amarnos sin prisa. A puro instinto, gatita. Piel con piel…- Y le desprende apenas los botones de la blusa, por donde sus manos se pierden en su espalda, perseguidas de cerca por la boca del pelirrojo, que traza caminos húmedos entre cada una de sus pecas. Hermione, estira los brazos hacia atrás, y lo toma por las caderas, para acercarlo más a ella. Lo que motiva una dócil risa por parte de Ron, que acompaña su voz ronca por el hambre de ella.

- Eso es trampa… Así no voy a poder cumplir mi propósito…- Pero ella está muy antagónica hoy, y muestra su rebeldía.

- Es justo lo que yo quiero. Ven, voy a mostrarte lo que es la agonía…- En un instante, lo tiene donde ella quería, la cama. Y justamente como ella pensaba, desnudo. Y completamente sometido a ella, que es lo que más le atrae de la situación.

Toma una botella con un líquido claro, y vuelca parte de su contenido en el pecho del pelirrojo, que cierra los ojos, venciéndose a lo voluptuoso del momento. Hermione comienza a extenderlo por el amplio tórax, con movimientos circulares, lentos, poco delicados. Se detiene a observar su obra, con una sonrisa casi de chiquilla en sus labios…pero una chiquilla muy sensual, por cierto.

-Esto está incompleto, falta algo.- le dice. Ron abre los ojos, y la ve, liberándose de su camisa y el corpiño en un solo movimiento; para unir su descaro al pecho del joven, frotándose ampliamente en él… Ron tiembla de placer, y los roles se invierten, por que ahora es él quien intenta llegar a su cálida femineidad, y ella quien lo impide.

-Momentito…que todavía no termino…- Y comienza una vez más a esparcir el aceite, llegando cada vez mas lejos en cada pasada…

-Ya está…si esto no es agonía, no se que mas esperas de mí…- alcanza a murmurar el pelirrojo.

-Shhh, solo un poco más…mira.- Termina de quitarse la ropa, y prosigue con los masajes, alternando estos con roces de su propio cuerpo, para terminar los dos, completamente regados de aceite, cálida y jubilosamente resbalosos.

Esta sensación de libertinaje en la piel, aumenta su lujuria a niveles nunca conocidos; y se entregan a su floreo sexual con total abandono…

En la penumbra del atardecer solo son dos cuerpos que se comparten con absoluta renuncia. Y cuando llegan al máximo de su placer, caen enredados en un beso que no tiene fin…

Hermione sacude la cabeza, estas imágenes la asaltan una y otra vez, alejándola cada vez más de sus convicciones pasadas…

Después de unos días sin tener novedades del profesor, Draco resuelve visitarlo.

Llega al departamento del mismo, y al no obtener respuesta, pregunta a una vecina. Cuando la mujer, lo ve; parece alarmarse. Y cuando le dice al joven que lo estaba esperando, el preocupado es él.

La vecina abre el departamento, y señala una pila de objetos que se encuentran embalados en el pasillo. Draco nota que el cuadro de Augustus está en el montón. La mujer parece apurada.

-El profesor Othar me llamó antes de ayer, y me pidió encarecidamente que si a él le sucedía algo, espere su visita y le entregue todo esto. Parece que le dejó una carta.-

-¿Y qué se hizo del profesor?- Draco no sabe si quiere escuchar la respuesta a esta pregunta.

-Murió. Esa misma noche. Era un hombre sano, pero ayer a la mañana fue hallado por su hermana, que lo visitaba a diario. Ella misma confirmó que no quería ninguno de esos objetos, y remarcó que están malditos. Por favor, lléveselos rápido, a mí todo esto me asusta.- Draco asiente, carga todo en su auto y regresa a la galería.

Ya en la misma, busca la carta, quizás allí encuentre una respuesta a tantos interrogantes.

.

Sr. Draco Malfoy

Estimado joven:

La idea de esta carta no es atemorizarlo, pero si usted ya accedió a ella, es evidentemente que mis sospechas se hicieron reales, y ya no me encuentro en este mundo.

Es imperioso que usted se desprenda de los objetos que guarda, y que junto con los que acompañan esta carta, los destruya. Incluyendo la piedra, que también dejo a su cargo. Sí, es necesario que la totalidad de los objetos sean acabados, si es posible, mediante fuego. No importa lo interesantes que le puedan parecer, o el valor que puedan tener. Es preciso que usted los desintegre por completo. Posiblemente lo tome como un delirio de un pobre moribundo, pero más que eso; yo le pido que lo tome como mi ultimo deseo, y lo haga efectivo.

Pero tenga cuidado, ya que las fuerzas que han provocado todos los sucesos que usted y yo conocemos, van a tratar de evitarlo. Mire como se resguardaron de mí, sea precavido y manténgase atento.

Le deseo éxito en esta tarea, que de no llevarse a cabo, acabará con usted y la señorita Granger, sin duda.

Lo saluda afectuosamente,

su amigo,

M. Othar.

Draco relee la carta una y otra vez. ¿Destruir la colección? Si no fuera por el fallecimiento del profesor, lo dudaría; pero ya está más que sugestionado por todo lo acontecido, y acepta cumplir el pedido del hombre.

Comienza a reunir los objetos que ya embalaron, y los amontona con los del señor Othar. Pero algo llama su atención. Es un objeto envuelto en una piel impermeabilizada. Como sospechaba, es la piedra. La aparta, quiere mostrársela a Hermione.

Sabe que necesitan el juego de tocador. No se explica como pudo haber desaparecido, si no entró nadie a la galería, y ellos no lo movieron de allí. Parece que ese elemento tuviera vida propia.

Las campanadas del reloj lo traen a la realidad, y decide ir acelerando los trámites. Esto va a ser un duro golpe para la galería, pero con un resarcimiento económico, y un par de artesanos amigos que pueden hacer duplicados casi idénticos a los originales, confía en que pueda acallar el escándalo.

Decide ir a ver a su amiga, pero tan solo termina de pensarlo, y ella hace su entrada, flanqueada por el joven pelirrojo. El rubio, inconscientemente, esconde el envoltorio con la piedra. No quiere que él sepa que está en su poder.

Draco Malfoy siente que un escalofrío lo recorre, pero deja de lado esta sensación, y decide ante todo, proteger a Hermione. Aunque no sepa de que, o de quién.

* * *

Hermione esta confundida...Ya no diferencia entre ella y Candace...¿Esto traerá beneficios, o más complicaciones?

Y que buscará ahora, esta pareja? Draco protegerá a Hermione del pelirrojo? Y lo que es mejor...La castaña, querrá que la protejan????Ja,ja,ja...

Si se tratara de mi, no me protejan...Dejénme nomas con el pelirrojo inspirado!

Besos

TILDITA BLACK, con suspiros pelirrojos.


	8. Chapter 8

CHICAS, LA VEJEZ ESTA HACIENDO ESTRAGOS EN MI, Y NO SE SI CONTESTE LOS REVIEWS.....SI NO LO HICE, AGRADEZCO A JOS, FIONA, SMARIS Y SK8GIRL59, Y SI YA LES RESPONDI EN FORMA ESTE BIS!

CAPÍTULO OCHO

Su mirada lo paraliza. Ella es una vez más, la joven que lo desafía...

-Herms, ¿Qué haces otra vez con este hombre?- El pelirrojo le sonríe irónico, se sabe dueño de la situación, y no piensa ceder terreno. Recuerda. Ya lo hizo, y las cosas se salieron de control. No volverá a suceder.

-Vamos Augustus, ya te dije que no eres mi padre, ni mi dueño; y yo hago lo que me plazca. Sólo pasé a prevenirte. Ni sueñes con destruir todos estos objetos. Son míos, lo sabes. Y si te atreves a dañarlos, te aseguro que te vas a arrepentir.- Ella lo llama Augustus. Su voz no es la misma, y ella acaba de decir que las piezas le pertenecen…todo esto solo confirma lo que Draco sospecha, Candace ha vuelto a dominarla, ella no es dueña de su voluntad…

-De acuerdo, pero dime; ¿el juego de tocador está en tu poder?- Necesita deshacerse de la colección completa, de otro modo, será inútil.

-Por supuesto que está en mi poder. Es un objeto muy poderoso… ¿No viste como la atrae? ¿Qué creías? ¿Que iba a simplificar tu tarea? Puedes seguir matando a todos los que se interpongan, como hiciste con mis padres, pero ella nunca será tuya.- Sus ojos son dos pozos oscuros, que hacen que Draco se vuelva más cauto aún, pero la curiosidad lo empuja a provocarla.

-¿Y como piensas detenerme, Candace? ¿Tu amiguito va a ayudarte, o lo harás tú sola? Por que te recuerdo que siempre fuiste una mujer más bien débil…-Un grito de ella lo interrumpe.

-Alguna vez lo fui…antes de saber de lo que eras capaz… Y ella lo es, pero quizás eso también cambie...cuando comprenda que eres despreciable. ¿Todavía no te diste cuenta, sucio e insignificante hombrecito, que yo no soy ella? ¿Acaso ella es capaz de hacer esto?- Ella alza sus manos al frente, al lugar donde está ubicada una antigua y pesada biblioteca, que sale despedida hacia él, que logra esquivarla gracias a sus buenos reflejos; antes de que el mueble caiga pesadamente.-Los dioses nos protegen…;**Frigga**, la diosa que conoce los destinos de todos los hombres, y Var, que toma nota de los juramentos y pactos hechos entre hombres y mujeres... y que descarga la venganza sobre la gente que los quiebra, nos amparan y protegen. ¡Y ella, aunque tiene mis mismos poderes, nunca lo aceptará…! En Noruega, a las brujas se las tiene, normalmente, en gran estima, recorren el país, para predecir el futuro, o hacer conjuros; pero ella aún no sabe, se asusta de todo, y también se espanta de lo que es capaz de hacer. ¡Y todo, por que no sabe de lo que eres capaz! ¡Por ahora, te prefiere a ti! **Imbécil.**- Candace lo mira con asco. Tensas carcajadas salen de sus labios, y llenan de espanto al rubio.- Eso- ella señala la biblioteca, tumbada.- es una pequeña muestra de lo que va a suceder si te atreves a enfrentarme.- Esa mujer, (que definitivamente no es su Hermione.) estira un brazo hacia el pelirrojo, que observa todo, sarcástico, a sus espaldas, y acercándolo, comienza a besarlo con lascivia, mientras sigue con su mirada fija en Draco; que no puede quitar la vista del desagradable espectáculo. A continuación, se retiran ambos, en medio de siniestras carcajadas.

El rubio también tiene su cuota de imágenes del pasado, pero en su caso, vuelven para atormentarlo.

...Están nuevamente en la gruta que se encuentran siempre...Se besan, se exploran, se recorren con deseo. Y yo, aunque quisiera, no puedo dejar de mirarlos…

Sus delicadas manos dejan caricias en ese cuerpo que no es el mío. Y a su vez, deja que su lengua se adentre en los territorios que me pertenecen… aunque ella lo niegue.

La ira va tomando forma lentamente en mí. Ella es mía. No importa lo que ella diga. Y menos lo que ella quiera. **Es mía**, y en lugar de aceptarlo, acá está, en brazos de este miserable…Pero ya me ocuparé yo de ponerlos a los dos en su lugar, y cuando ese día llegue, desearán no haberse conocido...

Draco no puede contener los espasmos que sacuden su cuerpo; pero toma fuerzas, y resuelve ir a ver a Hermione, tal vez, si él no se separa de ella, consiga que la dejen en paz. Y él, pueda acabar de una vez con esta infortunada situación.

Cuando llega, la encuentra dormida, ajena a todo lo acontecido, y decide no contarle nada. Comienza a revolver en todos los armarios y cajones. ¿Será posible que el juego de tocador esté en poder de la joven? Todos sus esfuerzos resultan inútiles. Volverá más tarde a buscarlo, más ahora, que Candace le habló del poder que tiene dicho objeto; pero ahora decide despertar a la castaña, que sonríe al verlo; y se despereza como una niña pequeña.

- ¿Cómo dormiste?-

-Como un bebé. Hace rato que no dormía tan placidamente. ¿Y tú? ¿Estuviste aquí todo el tiempo?- Hermione no quiere contarle que más imágenes vinieron a ella…Y le muestran que ella, Candace, claramente amaba al pelirrojo. Imágenes cargadas de sensualidad, que la perturban…

-No. Salí a hacer un par de cosas, y ahora vine a buscarte para llevarte a la galería. Hay algo que quiero preguntarte, y espero que no te preocupes. ¿Alguna vez, pudiste mover objetos con tu mente, o algo parecido?- Se arrepiente al instante. Hermione empalideció, y tiembla ligeramente. El la abraza, tratando de contenerla, pero ella se separa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Pero como toda respuesta, Draco se encoje de hombros.-Es algo que siempre me dio miedo. Si me enojaba, o me sentía indefensa, los objetos a mi alrededor comenzaban a agitarse frenéticamente, o directamente, volaban como si tuviesen vida propia.- Draco cierra los ojos consternado, y se ve a sí mismo, de pequeño. Es de noche y la oscuridad lo atemoriza. Está en su cama, y a través de sus manos, salen unas luces que se arremolinan sobre el cielorraso, danzando de forma caprichosa. Esto lo llena de confianza, y maneja las luces a su antojo, hasta quedarse dormido. ¿Cómo es posible que lo haya olvidado? Se lo cuenta a la joven, que lo mira espantada.

Las imágenes. Augustus y las luces que acabaron con sus padres. No. Con los padres de Candace. Ya no es capaz de poner distancia entre ella y la otra castaña. Y hay algo que la desconcierta, aunque no puede precisar que es…

-Evidentemente, somos dos bichos raros, amiga. Pero tal vez todo esto esté relacionado con todo lo que estamos viviendo. Si no hubiésemos cerrado nuestra mente a nuestras "rarezas", quizás estaríamos mejor preparados para defendernos.- Hermione no logra separar su sentir del de la joven Candace, y no crea que ella deba defenderse de algo. Y ¿por qué, justo ahora, Draco le habla de las luces?

-¿Cómo sabes esto? Hay algo que no me dijiste. ¿Por qué justo ahora se te ocurrió preguntarme esto?-

-Tú misma me lo dijiste. Bueno, en realidad no fuiste tú, sino Candace… Estuvo en la galería, para prevenirme de que iba a enojarse y mucho, si yo me atrevo a destruir "sus pertenencias". Y me dijo que tú posees los mismos poderes que ella, y que eso te asusta. ¡Ah! Y conseguí la piedra de la que nos habló Othar…quiero que tú la examines. ¿Sabes leer runas antiguas, verdad?- Opta por no revelarle más detalles. Ella ya está bastante inquieta, como para sumarle más motivos de preocupación. Pero sí le cuenta que al parecer fue ella misma quién escondió el espejo y el cepillo en la galería, por lo que deciden ir a buscarlo, juntos.

Cuanto antes acaben con todo esto, mejor, piensa Draco. Pero no sabe que ella está decidida a conocer toda la verdad…

En cuanto llegan a la galería, comienzan a revolver cuanto cajón, armario y mueble encuentran. Es preciso encontrar el dichoso juego, y conocer en su totalidad toda esta

historia. Parece que aceptar todo lo que negó por años, dio paso a una nueva Hermione,

más fuerte y decidida.

Finalmente, la joven exhibe su trofeo.

-Cuando era pequeña, escondía cosas detrás de un falso espejo que había en mi habitación, pero nunca pensé que aquí también hubiera uno.- Señala un hueco que se abre en la pared del baño, donde se supone que el espejo estaba firmemente adherido a la pared.- ¿Y ahora que hacemos?- Draco le trae la piedra para que la examine. Ella la observa asombrada.

Nunca vio una de esas, y si bien hace mucho que no practica el lenguaje de las runas, logra descifrar el mensaje, aunque no sabe si lo hace correctamente.

Lair era hijo de esclavos, por lo que también fue hecho esclavo. Los padres de Candace, si bien eran de origen humilde, no aprobaban esa relación, y la comprometieron con Augustus; a quien ella no amaba; y que fue quién terminó separándola del pelirrojo. Ella nunca se los perdonó, e insistió en unirse a Lair…Pero contra todos los pronósticos, fueron rechazados. Al parecer, sólo eran ayudados por los dioses... Pero hasta ellos a veces podían cometer errores. Y de allí, que vagan a través de los tiempos, tratando de reunirse nuevamente… Una historia triste, en que el amor y la locura, desatan toda la furia del mal… Triste, y poco clara.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

- ¿Qué quiero decir? Imagínate. Augustus estaba encaprichado con ella, o quizás solo estuviera loco. Él sabe que la pareja planea huir. Pero él no está acostumbrado a perder, y menos, con un esclavo. ¿Qué hace, entonces? Trata por todos los medios de lograrlo. Cueste lo que cueste. ¿Y si ellos eran inocentes? ¿Y si no fue ella la que mató a sus padres?- Draco titubea. En esa historia todas las opciones son válidas, pero no quiere que ella se acerque a la verdad. Lo que importa ahora, es acabar con todo esto…y alejarla a ella del pelirrojo.

* * *

YA QUEDA POCO...

NOS LEEMOS!

TILDITA BLACK.


	9. Chapter 9

PERDÓN A TODAS LAS QUE DEJARON COMENTARIOS, Y NO RESPONDI. PROMETO HACERLO A LA BREVEDAD!

ACA ESTAMOS, CON LA ULTIMA PARTE DE ESTA LOCA IDEA!

LEAN, Y JUZGUEN...JAJAJAJAAA, Y NO ME ENVIEN VOCIFERADORES INCENDIARIOS, NI LECHUZAS AGRESIVAS!

CAPITULO NUEVE

.

Draco se sumerge en la incertidumbre. Desde que llegaron a la galería, vigila su comportamiento. Si su impresión es correcta, ella no tardará en empezar a actuar como Candace, y se lo hace saber.

-Herms, preciosa, cualquier cosa extraña que sientas, avísame. Ella no va a dejar que destruyamos todo sin presentar batalla, va a tratar de dominar tu voluntad.-

-Sí, pero ella no cuenta con que ya estoy prevenida. La estoy esperando... Pero pienso que tiene más para decirnos de lo que nosotros creemos… Y que las cosas no son como nos hicieron ver -

-La **estaremos **esperando. – El rubio asiente, pero no sospecha lo lejos que está Herms de compartir sus ideas…

La respuesta les sale al encuentro. Y los dos jóvenes se toman de la mano, sorprendidos por la pronta respuesta, cuando Ron Weasley hace su entrada. Aunque esta vez su rostro no tiene la habitual mueca sarcástica, su sola presencia los intranquiliza. El busca en Hermione, algo que le indique la presencia de Candace, pero al no encontrar lo que espera, se irrita.

-No lo vas a lograr... Candace y yo llevamos siglos esperando poder reencontrarnos. En nuestros orígenes, en Noruega…Éramos jóvenes, e invencibles, pero apareciste tú, y lo estropeaste todo. Volvimos. Una y otra vez… Llegamos a Inglaterra… Fallamos en varias ocasiones, pero esta vez, todas las condiciones están dadas. –intenta convencerse a sí mismo, y por un momento, lo consigue. -Por las llamas del infierno, ¿Qué, en nombre de los tres mundos, te hizo pensar que podrías vencernos?- Un gesto de repugnancia surca su cara, y sigue con su discurso, para darle tiempo de aparecer a ella .- Por mis venas, corre la sangre del dios Thor…Solo a él, debo mis cabellos rojos… Y él, se enfrentó a la serpiente Midgarthsorm; que salió del mar para darle pelea. Thor venció a la serpiente, pero murió a causa de su veneno… Y Candace **es hija** de la serpiente…Lleva en su sangre y en su alma, el veneno que mató a Thor… ¿Y tú, un simple mortal, crees que podrás vencernos? - Se dirige a ambos, pero en realidad le habla a Draco, quién toma la palabra.

-¿Y que te hizo pensar que esta vez sería diferente? Ya te la quité antes, y puedo volver a hacerlo.- Toma a Hermione posesivamente de la cintura, la atrae hacia él, y la besa. La castaña se sorprende momentáneamente, ese gesto de su amigo, le provoca rechazo, la repugna.

El pelirrojo no disimula su alarma, ni el asco que le provoca verla en los brazos de Augustus una vez más. Sus ojos parecen de fuego. Expresan toda su furia interna. Ella ya tendría que estar aquí.

Ella vendrá. Tiene que hacerlo. Y esta vez van a lograrlo. De otro modo, tendrán que esperar otros cien o doscientos años para volver a intentarlo. Trata de llamarla con su mente, pero ella parece no escucharlo. Puede sentirla, ella intenta venir, pero la joven se lo impide. ¿Pero por que lo hace? En el pelirrojo se mezclan la ira, el deseo de venganza, y el temor al fracaso… Intenta amedentrar a la pareja, y arroja una pequeña bola de fuego a la mesa que tiene a su lado, pero esto es lo que Draco estaba esperando. No sabe si resultará, pero tal como hacía cuando era pequeño, vislumbra las luces en su mente, y dirige esta imagen hacia sus dedos. Las luces salen como pequeños relámpagos, y desvían la esfera ígnea a la improvisada pila que descansa en el piso. La colección de Candace comienza a **arder, y un alarido, que parte de la misma; paraliza a todos los presentes. **

Hermione, cambia notablemente; sus ojos se tornan rojos otra vez, y Draco no sabe como reaccionará. No quiere dañarla, pero tampoco va a permitir que se burlen de él una vez más.

-¡Lair, no permitas que vuelvan a separarnos! Augustus mató a Katja…y al profesor…a todos aquellos que estuvieron cerca de conocer la verdad. Pero ahora, que todas mis pertenencias han vuelto a juntarse, el fuego solo acabará con nosotros… Es el fuego de Freyr, el gigante… Fuego maldito.- el pelirrojo está inmovilizado. Ella está acá, pero él no sabe que hacer sin ponerla en peligro.- ¡Haz algo, el fuego será nuestro fin!- Las palabras de Candace lo sacan de su estupor. Y decide actuar.

-Nadie lo hará. **Nunca**. Aunque deba acabar con todos nosotros… Augustus, no te le acerques. ¡No volverás a alejarla de mí! - Ron intenta un ataque a Draco con más fuego, pero él clava su vista en la de Hermione, y nuevos rayos, ahora más intensos, cruzan el aire; contrarrestando el fuego y desatando la furia del pelirrojo, quién comienza a lanzar llamaradas en todas las direcciones. No puede creer lo que está pasando. Una y otra vez intenta dar en el rubio con sus ardientes envíos, pero este lo repele sin dificultad; mientras vigila a Hermione.

Pero la castaña, repentinamente, se dirige a la carrera al lugar donde hace instantes dejaran el cepillo y el espejo, y Draco, que también está fuera de sí, intenta detenerla. No lo consigue; y cuando va a golpearla con la piedra que aún tiene en sus manos, ella agita sus manos, desesperada, y varios objetos pequeños vuelan hacia el rubio; que los esquiva pegando furiosos manotazos. Solo en ese momento, Draco ve que ella ya no tiene los ojos rojos, es su amiga…pero eso ya no importa. Puede ver en su cara el mismo gesto de desprecio que en la de Candace…

-¡No te me acerques! Mataste al profesor…y también a la señora Katia…y a mis padres, **sus **padres…¡E ibas a golpearme!-

-Y también voy a acabar contigo de una vez por todas, si insistes, una y otra vez en regresar con él. No seguirán riéndose de mí… ¡Todos acababan dándome la espalda, todos insistían en que ustedes eran la pareja perfecta…pero tus padres habían dado su palabra, y debieron cumplirla.- Su voz ya no es la misma...Ni su actitud. Levanta la piedra, para golpearla, pero un aro de fuego lo rodea y lo aísla de la joven, que busca protección en Ron. Sus instintos la llevan a acercarse al joven… Un anhelo inmemorial le dice que su lugar está a su lado.

Ron la acerca hacia la pila de objetos que tomó el fuego, y ella, con un conjuro que ni siquiera sabía que es capaz de realizar; detiene las llamas, y pone los objetos a salvo. Se abrazan, y Ron la saca del lugar, mientras los gritos agónicos de Draco llenan el lugar, que no tarda en ser consumido casi en su totalidad por el fuego.

Ella no termina de asimilar el comportamiento de su amigo…él intento matarla.

En Dover, otro raro suceso se manifiesta. Matas de rosas blancas aparecen cerca del acantilado. Los lugareños no salen de su asombro, pero como todo lo que acontece por aquí, es atribuido a la leyenda.

-Esta vez lo conseguiste, pequeño mío… …Hugin y Mugin, el Pensamiento y la Memoria, han sobrevolado el mundo cada día; y cada noche le han contado a Odín lo sucedido... Y él ha comunicado a Las Norns, que ya llegó su hora… Y la niña dorada se enfrentó a La Luz… Nada podía salvarlo esta vez… y el hilo de Augustus debía ser cortado, para que él pudiera tener paz, y para que ustedes pudieran estar juntos al fin…- Una carcajada corona el comentario. Y la señora Cabot levanta la vista de su lectura. Su madre, después de muchos años, ha vuelto a hablar.

oOoOoOo

Unos años después...

.

Otra vez ese sueño.

Últimamente se repite con más frecuencia.

Una mano reposa en su panza, y la acaricia. Y ella se la lleva a la boca y comienza a besarla.

-Mmmm… ¿Esto significa que el desayuno, una vez más, correrá por mi cuenta?-

-Exactamente, señor Weasley. Desde que acabó el período de las nauseas matinales, mi apetito se despierta antes que yo…Aunque tal vez, si me concentro un poco, pueda prepararlo desde aquí…- El joven salta de la cama, y mientras la besa fugazmente, sale disparado a la cocina.

-¡No! A menos que hayas aprendido a reparar toda la vajilla que destrozas en tus intentos, y hacer algún sortilegio de limpieza, prefiero hacerlo yo mismo. No te ofendas, amor, pero todavía no se te da muy bien eso de mover objetos a la distancia, y ya casi no nos quedan cacharros sanos…- Pero ella lejos de enojarse, sonríe. Volvió a soñar con una pequeña que le trae flores, con sus vacilantes pasitos recién estrenados, y eso solo puede ser un buen augurio. Una pequeña pelirroja y de ojos castaños… a la que llamarán Candace.

Acaricia su vientre, y decide ir a ayudar a su flamígero esposo. Más tarde se dedicarán a buscar una locación para la galería, que todavía no pudo reabrir; donde también harán la presentación del libro que los mantuvo tanto tiempo alejados de Londres.

Fue idea de Ron. Que ella escriba la historia de dos legendarios amantes, separados por siglos; que intentan volver a la vida, una y otra vez; utilizando la magia y la hechicería…el libro tuvo buenas críticas, salvo una; "Excesivamente ingenuo y poco fidedigno. Los cuentos de brujas ya están pasados de moda… Es una historia rematadamente ridícula, y por demás absurda." Y ellos rieron a sus anchas cuando conocieron a la cronista, una rubia platinada de sonrisa burlona, que ignoraba a Hermione, y miraba a Ron febrilmente…

Al principio fue penoso, pero los dos perciben en el otro, esa mitad que solo encaja en el otro; y de a poco todo quedó atrás…

Eso, y sus encuentros…Están hechos el uno para el otro. Hermione nunca imaginó toda la sensualidad que hay dentro de ella; y que Ron no hace más que explorar…

Se casaron en medio de la gira de presentación, en un acto impulsivo y alocado. Después de todo lo vivido, ya nada puede sorprenderlos, de modo que ellos mismos buscan nuevas formas de maravillarse diariamente. Y cuando supieron del embarazo, recuperaron la serenidad. Esa proyección al futuro los devolvió al presente, y los deseos de ella de volver al trabajo, hicieron el resto.

Están juntos, esperan un hijo, escribieron un libro…y pudieron dejar atrás la Leyenda.

FIN

(Los vikingos tienen una leyenda sobre un árbol de la vida. Este sostiene el cielo y bajo sus ramas se encuentra el hogar de los dioses. Debajo del árbol hay raíces que cubren los tres mundos según la mitología; el mundo de los hombres; el mundo de los gigantes de hielo, [que son los enemigos mortales de los dioses]; y el infierno, el mundo de los muertos. De ahí, la exclamación de Ron acerca de los tres mundos.)

* * *

USTEDES DIRÁN...SI EL EXPERIMENTO VALIO LA PENA.

CUENTENME QUE LES PARECIÓ!

BESOS Y ABRAZOS, Y NOS LEEMOS!

TILDITA.


End file.
